


A Citizens Tale

by GeesCLUELESSgirl, momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Movie Fan Fic [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Betrayal, Biblical References, Cheating, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape Aftermath, surrogate parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The country was segregated into classes. Those that were free to live as they wanted, which mostly consisted of government and other high ranking officials, were now called citizens.  The men that could conceive were given the biblical title of handmaidens. This made it their godly duty to continue to populate the country. Those that refused were put to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Time for a new fic! This one is based on the movie, "A Handmaids Tale". The movie follows one handmaid as she is captured and bought by a citizen and what she goes through to escape. Because i can never do anything the Way it is suppose to be, I decided to write this story in the point of view of the citizen instead. This opens up a world of possibilities, but keeps the character amount down to an easy to understand number and makes it easier for you guys to gain more emotions for Frank and Gerard. 
> 
> While there is Mpreg in this fic, I hope it does not deter from you reading it. This is more of an emotional fic than an Mpreg. It is about the inner turmoil that Frank as a citizen goes through first hating and resenting his handmaiden and then understanding him and befriending him and then finally learning to love him.
> 
> To understand this story better, I would strongly suggest that you check out these few scenes from the movie, which are from the point of view of the citizens. It is from these that I came up with the idea for the fic.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oCZVCTBWy7U
> 
> Joining me on this new journey is _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ , who will be putting the fic on MCR Fan Fiction. She will be writing for Frank and I for Gerard and the other supporting characters. 
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

It’s hard to remember what the world was like before the war. Before everything changed. No one knows who started it, but the country was determined to finish it. Any means necessary was used and the result of that was felt everywhere. Women were the most affected, especially ones that had already given birth or who were currently pregnant. Their bodies were ravaged by disease and they died in agony. Those women that had never conceived became barren. Unable to bare children many of them went mad to the point of suicide. With the loss of procreation, the government scrambled to find a way to stop the population of the country from dwindling. Scientists came up with a drug that could possibly make it possible for the barren women to give birth again, but instead it killed many of them. 

An experiment was done in secret on a few incarcerated men to see if their bodies were able to handle the drug and the results were quite successful. In fact they were so successful that a draft of all the men between 18 and 35, who were mostly already drafted for the war, were given the drug with dubious consent. Those that took to the drug and showed the ability to conceive were rounded up and put into containment camps. Those that did not take to the drug were sent back to the war with their minds erased so they did not remember the experiment. The ones that were now able to conceive were considered to be a resource of the country, a commodity to be bought and sold. In fact the ability to conceive by men was considered an act of God and the country turned back to the old testament. 

The country was segregated into classes. Those that were free to live as they wanted, which mostly consisted of government and other high ranking officials, were now called citizens. The men that could conceive were given the biblical title of handmaidens. This made it their godly duty to continue to populate the country. Those that refused were put to death.

This is the story of a citizen named Frank. Frank was married to a high ranking man known as the Commander. When Frank told his husband that he wanted a child, the Commander purchased a handmaiden for his wife. After several failed attempts to conceive, Frank was about to give up, but the Commander asked him to try one more time. This time the handmaiden purchased was Gerard. Frank was already bitter about the other handmaidens, but this one seemed different. Frank could not put his finger on it, but he had a feeling that Gerard would change his life and perhaps finally give him the child he has always wanted.


	2. Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you happy with him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry it took so long to get this fic going. Been really hacking away at school and you know how that goes. @~@
> 
> So you finally get to meet the three main characters of this story. Sorry, but there will be no other guys other than Frank and Gerard, but you will understand why soon enough. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy! ^-^

The Commander walked out into the vast Garden of his home where his young wife, Frank was working the dirt on his knees. He has one of their maids with him holding the basket that he was pulling the cuttings from. The Commander walked over shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand.

"Are you happy with him?"

Frank looked up.

"I suppose so. I mean…I haven't really seen much of him since he arrived. He stays in his room mostly, but when I interviewed him, he seemed perfectly suitable.

Frank spoke with very little emotion about the handmaiden.

"Cause if you are not, we will ship him back and get another one."

"No no, I'm sure he'll be fine."

Frank smiled up at his husband.

"As long as you're okay with him too?"

"I am fine with anyone. I just want you to be happy dear."

"I am."

Frank assured, standing up, brushing dirt from his pants and leaning in to place a kiss on the Commander's cheek.

"Really."

He smiled, sincerely.

"Good. Well i an off to the office now. Have a good day dear."

The Commander headed to the driveway, got into his car and left.

* * *

Gerard was tired of being cooped up in his room. He wanted some sun. He knew he had to avoid the Lady of the House, so he chose to go through the back door, but unfortunately he was there in the garden. Gerard quickly turned to go back in.

"Wait!"

Frank called out, seeing the younger man retreating inside. Gerard was shocked. He wanted him out there? Gerard gingerly walked out of the doorway and over to where he was.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Come. Sit down."

Frank indicated a garden chair that was placed nearby.

"It occurs to me that I don't actually know very much about you. Like, your family, where you grew up…hobbies?"

"Oh...okay."

Gerard sat down and demurely put his hands in his lap.

"Well, um...I have...had a brother, younger one named Mikey. My parents were last living that I knew. I grew up in what was known as New Jersey and I like to paint and create stories."

"You paint? What sort of things do you paint?"

"Um...landscapes mostly, but a few portraits."

"Well, maybe you could show me some time. And you said you had a brother? Were you close?”

"Yes, he meant the world to me. I just wish I knew where he was and if he was okay."

Gerard held back his tears. Frank frowned slightly.

"What do you mean? Why don't you know?"

"Um...well when we were trying to escape...they caught me, but..."

"You ran?!"

Frank had a touch of disgust in his voice and Gerard looked down. He knew how much of a coward he was considered.

"I...I was trying to save Mikey...he just got engaged and..."

"And you put both your needs before the good of the country?!"

Frank's nostrils flared in anger.

"We did and we were wrong. We are here to be a vessel for God and the country. I have been properly punished for my sins and repented and now I am doing God’s work. If you will excuse me Mistress, the hour grows late and I need to prepare my body and mind for the ceremony."

Gerard stands up and bows and leaves quickly. As he speed walks to the house the tears begin to fall and he can't stop them this time. All alone in the kitchen he collapses and wails for the unknown loss of his baby brother.

* * *

When the Commander comes home he finds his wife in the living room doing his needle point and their handmaiden on his knees in his proper place. The Commander licked his lips at the thought of what was to come, but he looked at the maid and requested a glass of water. He then moved to the podium and began reading from the bible as he had done the first time. When he was done the three of them moved to the bedroom. He watched as his wife donned his blue veil and Gerard his red one. Frank lay down on the bed with his head on the pillow and Gerard lay with his head on Frank's stomach. The Commander removed his coat and undid his belt, he then moved between the Handmaid's legs and thrusted in. He was thankful that the handmaids had to pre-prep themselves in advance so he did not have to get this fingers wet. As he thrusted he imagined what it would be like to do this without his wife there. To take the handmaid the way he wanted to. He was still working on asking him to the club. This thought made him cum much faster than he expected. When he was done, he crawled away from the maid and left the room.

Frank stared up at the ceiling. He could hear the boy crying.

"Get up and get out!"

He hissed, pushing Gerard away from him, then rolling onto his side, and quietly sobbing.

Gerard limped out of the room and climbed the stairs to his own room. He jumped in the shower immediately and used scalding hot water to scrub the degradation that he was feeling. He never thought that this would be his life. That he would be used like this. He would never know love or the gentle touch of a lover that cares. This was the second time that the Commander had tried. In a few weeks he would be taken to the doctors to find out if he was carrying. Gerard dreaded that news. He was afraid. He was a coward. When his skin was beet red he climbed out and wrapped himself in the towel. He looked at the razor blade that he shaved with and once again thought about ending this life, but the possibility that his brother was still alive. That he could still find him kept him going. Gerard slipped on his nightgown and crawled into bed for another restless night’s sleep.

Frank lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, and waiting for the Commander to join him. He didn't come, and Frank fell asleep alone, with tears drying on his cheeks.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

Frank was sat in the sunroom, at the back of the house, though the weather was far from sunny. It had been raining for three days straight, and he missed being able to go out in the garden. Frank sighed, watching the raindrops slide down the glass. The weather reflected his mood. A sudden gasp from the doorway behind him made him turn.

"Oh! Gerard. Hello."

They hadn't spoken since the night of the ceremony.

"Sorry to disturb you Mistress, but the cook is looking for you."

Gerard bowed and then left quickly. Frank sighed again and stood from his chair, before heading to the kitchen. Pushing open the door, he saw the cook, a short woman with a somewhat triangular face, stirring something in a pot.

"Martha? You were looking for me?"

"Yes Mistress. I am concerned about the Handmaiden."

As she spoke Martha continued to chop up the venison for tonight’s dinner.

"Concerned? What about?"

Frank queried, watching Martha with interest.

"He is not eating much of his meals and the maid found his daily vitamins hidden in one of the planters."

This was cause for great concern since the handmaiden’s had to stay healthy in order to keep their body in perfect shape for child baring.

"Have you asked him about it?"

Martha brought the cleaver down hard at that suggestion. She was clearly disgusted with the idea of having anything to do with the handmaiden.

"No Mistress I have not. I felt it was not my place."

Frank frowned. He knew that Martha was right, but really didn't want to deal with the younger man himself. He sighed.

"Alright Martha. I will speak to him."

"Very good Mistress."

It seemed that Martha was done talking.

* * *

Gerard was sitting on his bed looking out the window at the rain. He felt a cold chill up his back and wondered if it was the weather or the memory of the Commander touching him at the club. He had not wanted to go, but offending and angering the Commander was not an option. He got to see a few friends there that he missed from the camp. They had all been unable to conceive and should have been pushed to the work camp, but their beauty made them perfect candidates for the club. Still he didn't like the idea of the Commander touching him outside the ritual. He was rougher and Gerard's thighs ached from it.

Frank knocked on the Handmaiden's door.

"Gerard, may I have a word?"

Gerard jumped when he saw Frank. He had not been in Gerard's room since the first day he had arrived. Gerard quickly moved to set himself in a lower position then his Mistress on the floor. 

"Of course Mistress, please come in."

Frank entered the small, plain room, and sat himself down on a stool that was placed in front of the dressing table. He looked around for a moment, and couldn't help but feel that something was missing, though he didn't know what. Turning back to the young man knelt on the floor; he noticed that he seemed to be in some discomfort.

"Gerard, please, sit on the bed. You'll hurt your knees down there."

"Yes Mistress."

Gerard moved himself back to his bed and awaited further instructions. Frank stared at the quiet man for a few long minutes, unsure suddenly of what to say. Eventually, he cleared his throat and began.

"Gerard. The cook has expressed concern over your eating, or lack thereof, and over the vitamins that you seem to be rejecting. Can you tell me why you're doing that?"

"I just haven't felt hungry lately and the vitamins have been turning my stomach and making it hard to sleep." 

Actually what was making it hard for him to sleep was the Commander dragging him out the last four days in the middle of the night to the club.

"Oh..."

Frank frowned.

"…well _that_ won't do, will it? I will see about something to help with your nausea, and to help you sleep."

He looked around again, and it dawned on him what was missing.

"Gerard…you said that you like to paint?"

"Yes Mistress, I did."

Frank smiled at him for maybe the first time.

"I have some blank canvases and paints that you could use if you wanted to brighten up your room a little?"

"Thank you Mistress."

"They belonged to..."

Frank cut himself off before he revealed too much.

"No one else needs them now, so you are welcome to them."

"Once again thank you."

A knock on the door made them both turn their heads. 

"Excuse, but I have the handmaiden's dinner."

The maid came in bowing to Frank, but acted like she did not even see Gerard. She put the dinner tray down and picked up the lunch tray, which was hardly touched. She made her exit bowing again to her Mistress. Frank watched Gerard for a moment.

"Try to eat, okay? You don't want to get sick, do you?"

"Yes Mistress."

Gerard picked up a piece of bread and began to nibble on it. Frank nodded, satisfied that Gerard was eating.

"Alright. I'll leave you to your meal, and I'll arrange something for your nausea. I'll also sort out those canvases and paints for you. Would the sunroom be a suitable spot?"

Gerard was surprised. He had never been allowed anywhere, but his own room and the garden.

"I'm fine in my room Mistress."

Frank looked at the small window in the small room, and frowned.

"Nonsense! There's not _nearly_ enough light in here to paint. I _insist_ you use the sunroom."

Frank stood and headed toward the door.

"Besides, I won't get to see your pictures if you do them up here."

He smiled at the handmaiden.

"Now eat."

"Yes Mistress."

Frank nodded, and left the room, heading downstairs for his own meal.


	3. Appointments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's eyes widened and he quickly looked away, blinking rapidly and swallowing heavily, but he'd turned the wrong way, and was now facing Gerard's dressing table, and the mirror above it, that currently showed a perfect reflection of Gerard's naked backside. He suddenly found himself unable to speak, or even think straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! *yawn*
> 
> So I am up at four o'clock in the fucking morning because my kids had a sleep over and they all _finally_ fell asleep. AnyWay, I figured I would put up another chapter. *yawn*
> 
> So Frank gets to know a little more about Gerard after an accident brings them together more. You also found out what kind of person the Commander is. 
> 
> Enj*yawn*oy Guys. ^-^

_***Two Weeks Later***_

"You were very good for me today Gee. I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes Commander."

The Commander slipped back into the hidden room behind the book case in his study taking the dress with him that he made Gerard where. Gerard limped to his mandatory red nightgown and slipped it on. The Commander was especially rough with him. He wondered why he would take a chance doing that when Gerard could be pregnant. He had his doctor’s appointment on Monday and he was hoping that he was so that the Commander wouldn't be able to use him like this anymore. Gerard limped quietly to the kitchen. The cook was long asleep, but Gerard just needed a drink. He carefully took a glass out of the cabinet and poured himself a glass of milk. He then sat down at the table to drink it.

* * *

Frank couldn't sleep. Yet again, the Commander was conspicuous in his absence from their marriage bed. This was happening more and more frequently, and it made Frank feel uneasy. Climbing from his lonely bed, he pulled on his robe and quietly left his bedroom, slipping down the stairs through the silent house. He walked with purpose toward the kitchen and pushed the door open, but halted when he saw who was there.

"Oh.. Gerard."

He scratched the back of his neck, as he tried to ignore how the slightly sheer fabric of the younger man's nightgown stretched against his slight body. The Commander hadn't touched him in a while, and Frank was only human after all.

"Can't sleep?"

He enquired, crossing to the fridge for the milk for himself. Gerard was startled to see Frank there. He quickly stood up and bowed.

"No Mistress, sorry Mistress, I'll leave you be."

Gerard quickly moved to the sink to dump the milk and wash the glass before retreating to his room.

"Wait!"

Frank wasn't sure why he said that. Gerard turned away quickly and smacked his already bruised hip on the counter. He cried out dropping the glass and watching it shatter and the milk spill everywhere.

"I'm so sorry Mistress!"

Gerard quickly got on his knees picking up the broken glass and cutting himself several times in the process.

"What is going on in here?"

The cook, whose room is off the kitchen saw Gerard on the floor, but did not see Frank.

"You clumsy whore, look what you have done!"

"I'm sorry, I'll clean it up!"

"You are ruining the floor with your blood too!"

The cook stalked over and grabbed the handmaiden by the hair.

"I do not want to ever see you in my kitchen again! You taint this house with your very existents! Why don't you do the Mistress and Commander a favor and just off yourself like the last one did when he couldn't give them a child. "

Gerard looked wide eyed at the cook. She had to be lying. He even forgot that Frank was in the room with them. Gerard scrambled to his feet pulling himself away from the cook and losing hair in the process. He ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his own room. He left a trail of blood in his wake as he climbed into his bed and buried his head. Maybe she was right; maybe he did deserve to be dead. He couldn't save his brother and now not even himself. He was a useless and worthless whore. Gerard buried his face in his blood covered hands hoping that he would die in his sleep.

* * *

"Martha!"

Frank growled out as he stepped further into the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

" Mistress! I...uh..."

"First thing in the morning, you will apologize to Gerard, and then you will pack your belongings and leave my house! I will NOT have abuse under my roof! Understood?"

Frank was fuming.

"Yes Mistress."

Frank then left the kitchen and started up the stairs. He would have to get a new cook. Damn it! Reaching Gerard's door, he knocked softly. He could hear sobbing from within. Gerard heard the knock, but did not answer.

"Gerard? Please? Can I come in?"

"I-I'm fine really Mistress. Just tired now."

Frank didn't believe that for a moment.

"I dismissed her Gerard. She'll be leaving in the morning."

He leaned his shoulder against the wall, to the right of the door.

"Please let me in?"

Gerard sighed in pain. He was not going to go away. 

"Come in."

Frank straightened up and slowly opened the door, slipping inside and closing it behind him. He looked at Gerard and sighed.

"Was she like that from the start?"

Gerard curled under the blanket further hoping that Frank would stay where he was. He could still feel the blood dripping and pooling.

"I don't know, I hardly ever talked to her.”

Frank grabbed the stool from by the dressing table, and placed it next to the bed, then sat down.

"I saw the blood Gerard."

He said, gently.

"Would you show me where you're hurt?. Please?"

"I'm fine really I am. It’s no worry."

"Please Gerard…I just want to help."

"You do enough for me already Mistress."

"Gerard!" 

Frank's voice became a little stern. This was for Gerard's health, and the possibility of a child, after all. Gerard cringed.

"Yes M-M-Mistress?"

"Come out from under your covers. Right now!"

Frank demanded. Gerard obeyed and lifted the covers wincing when Frank gasped at the amount of blood on the sheets.

"Oh no! Gerard…how?"

Frank's eyes were wide as he leaned closer to see the cuts. Gerard had two large cuts on his feet and several on his knees and hands.

"Stay there!"

Frank got up and rushed from the room. He returned a minute later with a bowl of warm water, with a couple of clean washcloths soaking in it, two dry towels, that were hung over his arm, and a small blue first aid kit. He put the first aid box on the dressing table, the towels on the foot of the bed, and the bowl on Gerard's nightstand.

"Okay,lLet's see the damage."

He noticed how shaky Gerard seemed right now.

"Come sit at the edge of the bed so I can reach"

Gerard crawled to the edge gingerly.

Frank examined the cuts on Gerard's feet first, and shivered as the light glinted off of a small piece of glass embedded in Gerard's left foot. He smiled reassuringly as Gerard as he fetched the first aid box, and retrieved a pair of tweezers, before leaning down over Gerard's pale foot.

"Ok hold still."

Gerard bit his lip hard as Frank extracts the glass. He bites it so hard it bleeds.

"Hey."

Frank said softly.

"Don't do that."

He reached up without thinking to pull Gerard's bleeding lip from between his teeth.

"Sorry. I really can take care of this. You don't have to."

"No, it's okay. Besides, I can reach your feet better than you can."

He smirked, running the tip of his index finger lightly along the soul of Gerard's right foot, avoiding the cut, of course. Gerard shivered. His feet were really sensitive from when he was younger. He didn't say anything though.

"Sorry. Did that tickle?"

Frank raised an eyebrow, playfully.

"N-N-No."

Frank tilted his head, and did the same to the other foot.

"You sure?"

Tickle was not the sensation that Gerard was feeling right now.

"Y-Y-Yes Mist-tress."

Frank frowned. Was he hurting him?

"Gerard, does that hurt?"

The more Frank did it, the more Gerard found himself having trouble articulating. Frank looked closer at Gerard's foot.

"Is there more glass in there?"

He leaned in close, his breath blowing warm over the younger man's damaged skin as he checked for more slivers.

"Ahhhh."

Frank's head snapped up.

"What? What did I do?"

Gerard was embarrassed that the Mistress of the house was turning him on.

"Mistressss my knees h-h-hurt more."

Frank looked at Gerard's knees, then back to his feet, then back up to his face.

"Okay. Let's get your feet cleaned up and dressed, then we'll sort out your knees."

He grinned.

"Okay?"

"O-O-Okay."

Thankfully Frank was going more efficiently now before he knew it, Gerard's feet were properly bandaged up. He then moved to his knees and made quick work of those too. Gerard had worried that the rug burn on them would be noticed, but the cuts and blood covered it up. Finally all that was left was his hands. When they were done, he was ordered to get up from the bed so that Frank could change the sheets.

"No Mistress, I can do that really I can!"

Gerard didn't want Frank doing something that menial, but when he tried to stand, he fell to his knees and cried out in pain. Frank's eyes widened and he crouched quickly at Gerard's side, before scooping him up off the ground and placing him on the stool.

"Are you alright?"

He examined Gerard's knees to make sure the dressings were still in place. They were. He looked up to see tears on Gerard's face.

"Oh come on now, don't cry."

He said gently.

"You'll be okay."

"I am useless Mistress. I am a burden to you and the Commander. I only hope that I am with child on Monday so that I can fulfill my duty finally."

Frank hesitated a moment, then picked Gerard up again, and sat down with the younger man on his lap.

"You're _not_ useless Gerard, and you're _certainly_ not a burden!"

He brushed the tears from Gerard's cheek.

"And if it doesn't happen _this_ month, there's always the next. Don't worry."

"And then what? I go back to the camp and get distributed into the work program never to be seen again."

Frank frowned.

"I don't think it works like that."

Gerard looked at Frank. Did he really not know? Could he be that sheltered?

"What is going on up here?"

The head butler arrived at the open door and was surprised to see the Mistress there.

"Did he wake you Madam?"

Frank looked up.

"Not at all..."

He smiled at the older man.

"We were just talking. By the way, we need a new cook."

"Oh? Well I will get on that in the morning."

The butler looked at the handmaiden's bed.

"Oh dear, here let me get that."

Swiftly he changed the bloodied sheets and thankfully it did not go through to the mattress, and covered them with new linens.

"There you are."

"Thank you Charles."

Frank smiled.

"It's late. Why don't you call it a night? There's nothing that can't wait till the morning."

"Actually Madam, I was sleeping. The cry woke me."

Gerard felt horrid now. Charles was the only one that was ever nice to him.

"Sorry, Sir, I just had an accident."

Charles looked at the boy's bandaged feet, knees, and hands and nodded.

"Yes, I can see that. Perhaps when you go to the doctor, he can tend to those better."

Charles bowed to Frank and then left the room. Gerard pulled carefully away from Frank.

"I am good now Mistress, you should sleep."

Frank stood up, but made no move to leave.

"Gerard. What you were saying before? About the work program?"

Gerard stared for the bed and then realized that his gown was covered with blood, which was interesting since he wore red all the time. He took it off and gingerly limped to the closet for a new one.

"Yes Mistress?”

Frank's eyes widened and he quickly looked away, blinking rapidly and swallowing heavily. but he'd turned the wrong way, and was now facing Gerard's dressing table, and the mirror above it, that currently showed a perfect reflection of Gerard's naked backside. He suddenly found himself unable to speak, or even think straight.

"Um, yes?”

He stuttered, his eyes refusing to look away. Stupid eyes.

"You asked about the work program?"

Gerard put the red gown over his head and the turned around to face Frank. Frank breathed deeply to restore his sense of calm, and then turned around himself.

"Yes…you said you'd be put in it and never be seen again. Surely not…I mean, wouldn't you go to another family like this?"

"No because after three times, it is assumed something went wrong with the exp...that God decided you were not worthy to carry his gifts."

Gerard limped to the bed and placed himself under the sheets. 

"You have done more than enough for me Mistress and you need your rest. I will be fine now."

Frank frowned, but nodded. He could see that the handmaid was tired.

"Alright Gerard. I'll leave you to sleep now. But I _would_ like to discuss this with you more tomorrow."

He headed toward the door, but looked back.

"By the way, the things for your painting are in the sunroom, and you are welcome in there any time."

He smiled.

"Good night Gerard. Sleep well."

*

*

*

The rest of the weekend passed quickly. Gerard found he actually did enjoy painting in the sunroom and most of the time he was alone. Frank came and looked in a few times, but mostly he was kept to himself. The new cook did not arrive till this morning, but no one noticed the old cook was gone since The Commander had taken Frank out for the weekend. Monday morning Gerard waited outside for his worker from the center to pick him up to take him to the doctors. He prayed to God that he was with child. He hoped his prayers were answered. 

* * *

Frank was sat in the lounge, reading a book about the British Royal family. He was _that_ bored! He was trying to kill time until Gerard and his worker returned from the doctor's. When he heard the front door open, he looked up, and saw Gerard run in, and straight up the stairs. _This_ could not be good! The worker appeared in the doorway and Frank called him over.

"I take it, it's bad news?"

"Sorry Mistress, but he is not pregnant. This is the second appointment that he has failed. If he fails the next one, we will not be back here after the appointment. Instead a new worker will be by with your new handmaiden."

Frank glanced toward the stairs. No _wonder_ Gerard looked so upset. He turned back to the worker.

"And what will happen to Gerard?"

"Oh do not worry about him. God has his own divine path for him."

The worker bowed and then left. Frank felt suddenly very uneasy. This "divine path" thing, didn't sound right to him. He decided to speak to Gerard, and quietly made his way up the stairs. When he reached Gerard's room, he knocked twice.

"Gerard? Can I come in?"

Gerard was asleep in the bed snoring softly, but there were visible track marks on his face from tears he shed. Frank quietly opened the door and peered inside. He sighed. He would speak to him later. Gerard needed to rest now. Closing the door, Frank returned downstairs and ended up just sat in the sunroom, staring out of the window. His mind in a whirl with confusion and concern. What had the worker meant by "divine path"?

* * *

"Good evening dear. I have received word that I will be going on a very important mission for the next several months starting next week, so we will be moving the next ritual up to tonight...unless today's appointment yielded good news?"

Frank shuddered slightly. 

"I am afraid not, no."

He wanted to say that Gerard was not up to the ritual right now, but what would _that_ sound like? Like he didn't actually _want_ a child after all? No, he could say nothing.

"Good."

The Commander turned to the maid.

"Where is the handmaiden?"

"He is in his room. He has not been down since the appointment."

"Ah, well I will go and fetch him then, you get the Mistress ready for the ritual."

"Very good Sir."

Frank sighed. He knew that Gerard was in no fit state to go through this tonight, but what could he do? Nothing now, but after? After, he could comfort him, instead of throwing him out like before. He regretted that now. Gerard had _clearly_ been upset. He allowed the maid to prepare him, and awaited Gerard and the Commander's arrival.

* * *

When the Commander arrives, Gerard is more relaxed and stiff at the same time. He is still limping and has bandaged feet. As before Frank lays with his head on the pillow and Gerard with his head on Frank's stomach while the Commander fits himself, still fully clothed, between Gerard's legs. Gerard brings his hand up to hold Frank's as the Commander pushes in. With the time of day being later than usual the candles are not enough to fully illuminate the room and the Commander takes advantage of this and feels Gerard up under his gown. Gerard's tightens his grip on Frank's hand and whimpers. Frank felt Gerard squeezing harder, and started rubbing circles on the backs of the younger man's hands. He could hear him sobbing and whimpering, so Frank started to quietly hum, just a low murmuring tune to try to take Gerard's mind off of what was happening. The Commander wanted to throw the boy down so badly, but he would be able to do that later tonight. Frank felt Gerard's whole body shaking as he cried. This wasn't right! This wasn't how it should be! Frank suddenly had the disturbing realization, that this wasn't much better than legalized rape. Frank felt sick! He squeezed Gerard's hands and hummed a little louder. Gerard was trying to concentrate on Frank and his voice. The Commander was touching him with Frank in the room. It was not right; he started to push back towards Frank.

"Stop that! Are you trying to ruin the ritual and anger God!? This is why he had not gifted us with a child. You are ungrateful for the gift he has given you!"

The Commander gripped Gerard's hips and held him down plowing into him. Frank's eyes widened, his own breath hitching as he felt the fear radiating off of Gerard, and _knew_ , in that moment, that he couldn't let this continue. He was about to call a halt to the whole thing, when the Commander apparently started to cum. Frank could see his face, but it didn't look like the man he loved.. Right then, he looked like a monster! The Commander finished and pulled out. He grabbed the towel from the maid and wiped himself off. He then threw it at Gerard's face.

"Clean yourself off and then get off my wife you ungrateful whore!"

Gerard ran out of the room crying from the pain. He ran to his room and jumped in the shower turning the water on scalding hot. As he stood there burning his skin, he knew it wasn't over. He knew when everyone was asleep, the Commander would come for him and then he would know true pain.

* * *

"Get up slut, it's time to go."

"Please Sir, please."

The Commander grabbed Gerard yanking him out of bed. He dragged him down the stairs to the study. He opened the bookcase and threw Gerard in the secret passage. Gerard landed hard on the ground.

"Get up and get in the car!"

Gerard stood limping and moved forward quickly trying to avoid any more anger. When he got to the car and stepped in, four other men were there. The Commander got in and grabbed Gerard by the hair.

"These are my friends and you are going to be good for them right?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes S-S-Sir."

"Good."

He threw Gerard at the men and they began tearing off his gown. Gerard screamed and was slapped hard.

"Shut him the fuck up."

"Here, I got something to shut him up."

One of them shoved their cock in his mouth and held it there as the pumped in and out of him.

"You just fucked him like a few hours ago right?"

"Yeah."

"Good, then he's still prepped."

Gerard wasn't because of the shower so it hurt a lot. The guy was not nice and Gerard could not stop the tears from falling either.

"This is you punishment from trying to pull away from me and mess up the ritual."

"Ritual my ass, you know you have been shooting blanks for years."

"Yup and when I get back from this trip, this one will be long gone and I will have fresh meat to come home to."

Gerard could not believe what he was hearing. The Commander knew that he could not father a child. He had all the long. He was using the handmaidens as a way to cheat on Frank and he would keep doing it.

"Live it up boys, this one is headed to the work camps anyway. No one will ever touch him again."

Gerard knew he would be lucky to make it out alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And The Queen of Tease retains her title once again. *smirk* *yawn*


	4. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Awwww, don't cry Frankie. I'm sorry that I'm so ugly. You will see, your next handmaiden will be beautiful and give you so many children you will run out of rooms and have to buy a bigger house!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I hope this makes up for the brutal last chapter. Frank is finally going to learn some truths and take care of Gerard properly. ^-^
> 
> OH and on a side note, I put in an application for a management position, so wish me luck okay? ^-^
> 
> Enjoy guys!

It was nearly dawn when Gerard crawled shaking into his room. He was battered and bruised. He was scratched and beaten. His body felt numb from the repeated rapes. One eye was swollen shut and his lip was torn. When they got back, one of the servants happened to be up and the Commander told him that Gerard had tried to run away and was caught and disciplined. That is what everyone would believe now. He deserved all that he endured. His only luck was that the Commander was leaving and Gerard would at least have a chance to recuperate before he was taken away. Secretly he hoped he would bleed out over night from the ruptured fissure inside his opening, but there was no way he was that lucky. No instead next month when he went to his appointment, he would be taken away to the camps, never to be seen again.

* * *

"Goodbye sweetheart, I shall miss you."

The Commander kissed Frank sweetly as he put on his hat and straightened his uniform. 

"And remember, do not let the handmaiden out of his room. He is being punished for trying to run away. I don't trust him anymore. Perhaps we should not even wait to see if the ritual worked. Just return him and get a new handmaiden now."

With those words, the Commander climbed into his car and drove off.

Frank waved goodbye like the good little wife, a sweet smile on his lips. The second that the car was out of sight, his smile dropped to a worried frown and he hurried back inside, and up the stairs to Gerard's room. He knocked, but there was no answer, so he quietly opened the door. What he saw was nothing less than horrific. Gerard was lying face down and unconscious on the floor. He hadn't even made it to the bed, and he was black and blue. There was blood, _everywhere_ , but the largest amount seemed to be on his thighs. What the _HELL_ kind of punishment was he given?! Regaining a modicum of composure, Frank went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Not too hot, he didn't want to scold him. Then he returned to the bedroom, and knelt at Gerard's side. The boy was naked, and Frank could see every cut and bruise now. Every finger mark and knuckle bruise, and it made him sick. The Commander had done this? His _husband_ had inflicted this pain on the poor defenseless boy? Frank reached out a shaky hand and carefully rolled Gerard onto his side. He could see many more bruises, and started to realize that this was more than just a punishment.

"Gerard? Gerard, can you hear me?"

He felt for a pulse, and was relieved to find one.

"Gerard?”

He shook him gently, and then let out a breath he wasn't aware he was even holding, as the younger man's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, thank God! Gerard, tell me what happened please?"

He stroked damp hair from the boy's face, as Gerard shifted slightly, wincing in pain.

"No, wait, let's get you cleaned up first." 

Frank could tell that Gerard would not be able to stand on his own, let alone bathe, so he stood up and stripped off his clothes, leaving on only his underwear, then he carefully scooped the broken boy up into his arms, trying not to jostle him too much, and carried him through to the shower. The whimpers and gasps told of how much pain he was in, and it was to his credit that he did not scream. Frank thought that _he_ probably would've, with such injuries.

"This will sting a bit."

Frank murmured before stepping under the warm spray with the handmaid in his arms.

"Sorry."

He stepped in. Gerard whimpered as the water touched his skin.

"Please please, no more, I'll behave, I promise."

Frank stroked his hand through Gerard's hair as he sat himself on the floor of the shower with the handmaid in his lap.

"Shhh It's okay, you're not being punished. I just need to clean you off, so I can see where you're hurt."

"It’s over. I failed. I'm worthless. God hates me. He is punishing me. He won't let me have a baby and make Frank happy. I should just die."

Frank realized that Gerard didn't even know he was there.

"You're _not_ worthless."

He cooed.

"And God could never hate someone as sweet and beautiful as you."

"I just wanted a baby for Frank. He would be such a good mother. The Commander says I am not allowed. He won't give me one."

"What do you mean?"

Frank asked as he carefully washed the blood from Gerard's bruised and damaged skin.

"I ruined the last ritual. God will punish us all."

He started to wash the blood away from Gerard's thighs.

"Was that why you ran? Because of the ritual?"

"All is lost."

"No it isn't!"

Frank continued to clean Gerard's thighs until he could see the bruising, and tell where the blood was coming from. He could only think of one reason why it would come from there.

"Gerard, how did the Commander punish you? What _exactly_ did he do?"

"He did what God told him to. Let the men judge me and they found me guilty."

"What men, Gerard?"

"Four men sent by God."

"And what did these men from God…do?"

"Showed me the errors of my ways with their rods of glory."

Frank blinked.

"Their…what?"

"My voice was cured as well."

Frank frowned. This was sounding _really_ dodgy.

"Gerard…tell me what the men of God did with their _rods of glory_! How did they use them exactly?”

”They showed me the error of my ways. They purified me with their holy water."

"Oh, for _fuck_ sake."

Frank muttered under his breath, as he rolled his eyes. This _gently gently_ approach was getting him nowhere! Taking a deep breath, and praying that he didn't traumatize the boy further, Frank took hold of Gerard's shoulder, shook him hard, and shouted.

"Gerard wake up!"

Then Gerard screamed.

Frank pulled the younger man into his arms and hushed him gently.

"Okay, shhh now, I got you."

He stroked Gerard's hair from his face.

"You with me Gerard? You know where you are?"

"Frank?"

It was the first time Gerard ever used his name. Frank smiled, relief flooding through him.

"Hi Gerard. How you doing?"

"I'm I..."

"it’s okay, you can talk to me. I just want to help you."

"I'm tired."

"Gerard please? Please tell me what happened."

"Please Mistress, I just want to sleep."

Gerard extracted himself from Frank's hold and stumbled out of the tub. He walked naked to his bed and slumped into.it. Frank sighed and stood up, turning off the shower, then grabbed a towel and followed Gerard into his room.

"Gerard, you're wet. You'll get sick! Please at least dry off before you go to sleep?"

"So tired."

Gerard mumbled something incoherent.

"Fine!"

Frank grunted, climbing onto the edge of the bed with the towel in hand, and rolled Gerard onto his back. Frank gasped.

"Oh fuck!"

He breathed, seeing multiple sets of fingertip bruises on Gerard's narrow hips, along with what appeared to be belt marks across his ass and lower back. He traced his fingers lightly over them.

"Gerard…who did this to you?"

He wasn't really expecting an answer. Gerard whimpered when Frank touched him.

"Shhh, I got you. No one’s gonna hurt you again.. Not while you're under _my_ roof."

Frank started to gently dry Gerard's damaged skin, before carefully turning him over to dry his front. More whimpering with soft pleas of no more. He carefully stroked Gerard's torn skin with the towel until he was satisfied that the handmaiden was dry, then he pulled back the sheets, and carefully moved Gerard into the bed, covering him afterward. The top blanket that Gerard had been laying on was soaked, so Frank stripped it from the bed and replaced it with a dry one he found on a chair in the corner.

"I'll stay here tonight."

Frank murmured, as he dried himself off and redressed, then settled in the armchair, and closed his eyes.

*

*

*

Gerard woke with a start. He sat up disorientated. He looked around and gasped when he saw Frank.

"Oh no."

The door opened and the maid came in with his breakfast.

"Oh!"

Frank's eyes opened at the sudden noises that disturbed his uncomfortable sleep. He looked at the maid and smiled slightly.

"Good morning. You can set that on the dresser."

The maid was not sure what to do, so she just listened, bowing and quickly left. Frank turned to face Gerard.

"Morning! How do you feel?"

"Like I was run over by a freight train."

Frank smiled tightly.

"You kinda look like it too.”

He stood and crossed to Gerard's wardrobe, grabbed him a red robe and passed it to him.

"Get dressed and eat. It'll do you good, then, we'll talk."

"But aren't I going to be picked up by my worker?"

"No…" 

Frank said, decisively.

"…not today, why would you be?"

Gerard held his head and groaned.

"I don't remember exactly."

"You don't remember what happened yesterday…after you ran?"

"I...ran?"

Gerard tried to move off the bed to grab the robe and a dizzy spell hit him hard. Frank reached out and caught Gerard as he went down, pulling him against his chest.

"Easy there, take it slow."

"I don't feel so good. Think I'm going to lie down again.

Gerard crawled back into the bed and curled up sighing. Frank put Gerard's robe down on the end of the bed, then fetched his breakfast tray and went to sit next to him.

"Please try to eat something. Even if it's just a little bit?"

He sat on the bed with his back to the headboard, the tray on his lap.

"These eggs look good."

"I'll eat later, I promise."

"Gerard please, I don't want to push, but your health is very important. You need to eat."

No more sound was heard from Gerard, just light snoring. Frank sighed and put the tray onto the nightstand. He then pulled the blankets back over the handmaid's pale, bruised body, and lay himself down beside him, on top of the covers, on his back, with his hands rested on his stomach. He would stay there until he had the answers he needed.. No matter how long that took.

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks***_

It had been two weeks since the incident and Gerard was doing better. He was still a little shaky, but by the second week he was able to come out of the room and go in the sun room and paint. He still had very little memory about that night, but he had a foreboding in the back of his head he could not explain. His next doctor appointment was in less than two weeks, but he knew in his heart that he still was not carrying a child. Frank walked into the sunroom with two glasses of lemonade. He smiled as he caught Gerard's attention.

"Thirsty?"

"Yes please, thank you Mistress."

Gerard took the glass and drank it down half way. He sighed pressing it to his forehead, letting the cool glass wet his skin.

"It's so hot today."

"It is.”

Frank agreed, seating himself in an armchair to Gerard's right, so that he could look out of the window, but also observe as Gerard painted. The younger man had just begun a new piece, and Frank was having trouble working out the subject.

"And what is this piece you're doing?"

He asked with interest.

"Something I dreamed about."

Gerard switched brushes and dipped the new one into a brilliant shade of green and swiped it across the canvas.

"My doctor's appointment is soon."

Frank frowned, his mood dropping.

"Yes. It is."

He sipped his drink.

"Do you think you are with child?"

"No."

Gerard looked down.

"Sorry."

Frank tilted his head slightly.

"Why do you think you're not?"

Gerard shrugged.

"I just know."

Frank wanted to ask if it was because of what the Commander had said about him ruining the ritual; and he still _really_ wanted to know about those "Men of God", but he didn't know if it was a good idea to bring it up again, or whether Gerard would be even _more_ traumatized, simply by the mentioning of it.

"Gerard, may I ask you something?"

"Of course Mistress."

"Has…"

Frank faltered, having to take a second, and a sip of lemonade to calm his racing heart. He _needed_ to know.

"Has the Commander ever touched you _outside_ of the ritual? Be honest please, you will not be in any trouble, no matter _what_ your answer is.”

"I...he..."

Gerard took a deep breath. 

"Sometimes he would say he was unsure the ritual went well and that he knew how much you wanted a baby, so it was good to do things outside of the ritual to ensure procreation had a better chance.”

Frank swallowed heavily.

"Is that all? Did he ever…hurt you?"

"H-He could get a little rough at times, but he is under a lot of pressure from his job and release was good for him."

"Gerard, tha-that's no excuse! You were brought here to create life! His being _rough_ , as you put it, could have jeopardized that!"

Frank stood and walked to Gerard's side, taking the paintbrush from his fingers and placing it down, before gently taking both of Gerard's hands in his.

"He had no right to treat you that way, and if he needed to be rough to get his release, he should've come to me."

"Oh, he said he does, but you don't like it."

Frank's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline.

"Well...uh…" 

He stammered.

”…I guess I have my limits, but I don't mind it _that_ much.”

He frowned.

"If he went to you because I wouldn't like it, then what he wanted must've been pretty extreme."

He gestured for Gerard to sit on the sofa in the corner, and sat beside him, still clutching both of his delicate hands.

"Gerard tell me please, and don't be shy. Tell me the worst that he has done."

Gerard went silent and red faced.

'

"Uh...well one time he tied me up and..."

Frank gently squeezed Gerard's hands, absently marveling at how they fit in his.

"Carry on. there's no judgement here."

"Role plays?"

"Role play?"

Frank repeated. His brow furrowing in confusion.

”Like what?”

"You know, when you play the part of someone else and..."

Gerard was saved by Frank being told he had a phone call. When Frank left the room so did Gerard. He went upstairs to his room and sat at the vanity brushing his hair.

_"Now Gerard you are going to play the bad handmaiden who needs to be punished and I am the jailer who understands how you feel and promises to stop the punishment and set you free if you please me okay?"_

_"Yes Sir."_

Gerard cringed at how he had to suck the Commander off more than he cared to remember in his games. How his wrists hurt when he returned from the club after being tied up and "punished" with the supposedly soft whips. He whimpered and headed for the bathroom. He stepped in and filled the tub. He looked at himself in the mirror, still hating what he saw. Once again, he saw the razor as a way out. Maybe this time...

* * *

Frank returned to the sunroom.

"Sorry about that Ger…"

He saw the vacant space.

"Oh."

Frank turned and headed up the stairs. Why did he always have to run away? When he reached Gerard's bedroom door, he knocked three times.

* * *

Gerard sat in the tub staring at the razor. He had taken a few pain killers to numb the effects. Handmaidens were not supposed to have access to any drugs, but the Commander gave them to him so that he would be fine after rough play. He did not seem concerned that Gerard could have these and be pregnant. Something was still niggling him in the back of his head, but he could not pull it forward. After a handful of pills he was not as worried anymore. He looked at the razor again and dipped it in the water.

* * *

Frank couldn't hear nothing through the door, and Gerard wasn't answering, so he opened the door and stepped inside.

"Gerard?"

He heard water splashing a little, and headed to the bathroom.

"Gerard?"

Gerard lifted the razor again, pulling it along his skin. He dipped it in the water so that he could see the metal again. He brought it back down and created another fresh line. Getting no answer again, Frank opened the bathroom door.

"Gerard. I was calling and you didn't answer. I wanted…to...."

He trailed off as his eyes met with Gerard's, and then slipped down to the blade in his hand.

"Oh God, Gerard. No!"

He rushed forward and knocked the razor from Gerard's weak grip, and into the water. Then before the handmaid could try to retrieve it, he grabbed him under his arms and dragged him out of the bath, wrapping his arms around him and refusing to let go. He didn't care that his new shirt was now ruined.

"Hmmm, oh hey Frankie....whoa!"

As Frank dragged Gerard from the bath, he realized that it was only blood from a few small cuts and that Gerard was shaving his legs. Gerard was feeling really good from the pills and he giggled.

"Stop Frankie, what are you doing?"

Frank felt himself tear up, and he sniffed against Gerard's wet, naked shoulder.

"I thought you were... I thought..."

He sobbed, still clinging to the handmaid.

"Mmmm? Oh Frankie dear no, I would never do something like that."

Frank bit his lip and breathed in deep to calm himself. The scent of vanilla and honey body wash flooded his senses. He steadied himself and lifted his head to meet Gerard's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you getting hurt."

He glanced toward the bath and frowned.

"Gerard…where did you get those pills?"

"Mmmm? Oh Armand gave them to me!"

"Armand? Who's that?"

"A lovely friend of the Commander who is also a doctor."

"And why did he give them to you?"

"To make me feel good afterwards!"

Frank dreaded the answer, but had to ask.

"After what exactly?"

Gerard just giggled Frank could kind of guess what Gerard wasn't saying. He sighed and shook his head, sadly.

"They should not have given you those!.. They could be dangerous if you were pregnant."

"They don't worry about that cause I am worthless remember?"

Gerard crawled on his bed a sighed.

"I bet I couldn't even have a baby with your help."

"My..."

Frank cocked his head.

" _My_ help? What do you mean?"

"Well I never get pregnant no matter how many men I sleep with so why would you be any different. Told you, God is punishing me cause I am worthless."

Gerard lay on his back and preened a little.

"I was told I would make a great Jezabel though."

Frank thought for a moment, then asked.

"This is your first placement. Yes?"

Gerard turned over on his stomach and kicked his legs back and forth.

"Yes Sir it is, and likely to be my last."

Gerard looked at Frank.

"Do I have whore's lips? I was told they were great for sucking cock."

Frank's eyes widened!

"Gerard, If this is your first placement, then what did you mean before about how you never get pregnant, no matter how many men you sleep with? How many _have_ you slept with since you came here?"

"3, 4...10?"

Frank's stomach flipped. That _couldn't_ be right! How? _When_?

"G-Gerard?"

Frank was pretty sure he was about to throw up.

"Who introduced you to these m-men?"

Gerard pushed up on his knees. 

"They also said I had a perfect ass, which was good cause I'm ugly. This way they can fuck me on my knees like this."

Gerard got on all fours and pushed his face in the bed.

"Can you still see me?"

Frank's head was starting to spin, and hurt. How could anyone treat someone as sweet and beautiful as Gerard, like _that_? Frank sat down heavily on the edge of the bed, and buried his face in his hands. He realized that he didn't need Gerard to answer his questions, because the answers were staring him in the face. He'd just been too blinded by love to notice them! Frank's shoulders started to shake as he cried. How could he have been so blind?

"Awwww, don't cry Frankie. I'm sorry that I'm so ugly. You will see, your next handmaiden will be beautiful and give you so many children you will run out of rooms and have to buy a bigger house!"

Gerard giggled and flipped on his back holding his hands up in the air.

"When I was little, but not too little, I used to toss Mikey in the air and watch him giggle. Someday you will do that with you beautiful children too!"

Frank turned his head to look at the handmaid. How could he think he was ugly? How was that possible? Taking a deep, shaky breath, Frank moved around onto his knees on the bed, facing the younger man.

"Gerard?"

He said softly, but loud enough to break Gerard from his reminiscence.

"Yes Sir?"

Gerard had completely forgotten that he was with his Mistress.

"Gerard. Look at me."

Gerard turned and looked at Frank. He reached up and touched Frank's face where his cheeks were wet.

"I don't know why the Commander wants me when you are so beautiful. If you were mine, I would kiss you all day long."

Frank mirrored Gerard's gesture and placed his hand on the younger man's pale cheek.

"No Gerard. _You're_ the beautiful one here and whoever has been telling you different..."

And he had a feeling he knew _exactly_ who that had been.

"…they are a low-down filthy liar."

He cupped both of Gerard's cheeks in his palms, and looked into his eyes.

"If you were mine..."

Frank leaned in and touched his lips ever so lightly to Gerard's.

"…I would never let you be sad again."

"But I am yours. You own me till you don't want me anymore. You can do what you want with me Sir."

Gerard found bravery within his drug induced haze and brushed his lips back a little bit more. Frank knew he shouldn't. Gerard was _clearly_ under the influence, but he couldn't help himself. He'd been silently fighting a war within himself for weeks now. A part of him devoted and still very much in love with his Commander, and the other part, which was growing stronger every day,that was falling for the beautiful, pale handmaid. With what he'd learned about his _darling_ husband lately, it was no wonder that the second part was winning the fight.

"Gerard?"

Frank murmured as their lips parted again.

"Yes Sir?"

Gerard whispered against Frank's lips, dying to press in more and feel his first _real_ kiss.

"If If we do this, say you won't regret it cause I know 

Frank studied Gerard's eyes. Such pretty eyes.

"How could I regret someone as beautiful as you willing to lie with someone like me?"

Frank gently stroked his thumb over Gerard's cheek and shook his head, a sad smile on his lips.

"You are beautiful, smart, kind, sweet, talented and _insanely_ hot. I'm not just _willing_ to be with you, I'm _longing_ to.

"Then kiss me please...Frank."

Frank smiled and leaned in, his eyes slipping closed as he pressed his lips to Gerard's, and pulled the younger man into his lap. Gerard squealed at the sudden movement, but found he liked his place better.

"You know, it is kind of unfair that I have not a stitch of cloth on and you are fully clothed Sir."

"Gerard… Call me Frank."

"Sorry...uh, Frank."

Gerard looked down upset that he was admonished. He was fragile and the high was wearing off reminding him that he misspoke a lot in the last hour. Frank placed his fingers gently under Gerard's chin and lifted his head back up.

"No baby, I wasn't telling you off. I just thought you'd prefer to call me Frank, than what you've had to call the Commander all this time…that's all."

He smiled softly, leaning in to brush his lips against Gerard's.

"But you can call me anything you want…if I. can call you mine?"

Gerard smiled back quietly. It had been a long time since he had felt any genuine affection for someone or received it in return.

"I would like that very much...Frankie."

Frank grinned. He ran his fingers through Gerard's longish hair. It felt so soft; he wanted to play with it all day.

"Your hair's really soft."

He murmured, leaning in for another kiss.

"And your lips taste like cherries…what _is_ that?"

"Oh...I...uh, have a tube of what was known as chapstick. It's kind of contraband. I'm not supposed to have it, but the uh...Commander likes when I wear it so..."

Gerard looked down again and blushed. Frank swallowed, then tilted Gerard's chin up again.

"You don't need to look down with me. And you only wear that now if _you_ want to not for anyone else, okay?"

Frank smiled encouragingly at Gerard.

"Yes. Si...okay Frankie. If I take it off, will you still kiss me?"

Gerard tiled his head down again, but this time looked up at Frank through his eyelashes shyly and with a coy smile. Frank's breath caught in his throat and all he could do was nod stupidly. Too pretty, the boy was too .fucking pretty. Gerard thought maybe he over stepped his position again and started to stutter an apology. Frank silenced him with a kiss, his hands tangled in Gerard's hair, and holding him gently in place. When they broke apart for air, Frank grinned wide.

"You never have to apologies to me for being your beautiful, sexy self. And yeah, I'll _definitely_ still kiss you, whether you taste of cherries or not."

"I like when you kiss me. You aren't trying to get anything from me, but the kiss. Can we kiss more?"

Frank smiled and stroked Gerard's cheek itch the backs of his fingers.

"Of course can, baby. I don't want to rush or hurt you. You've been through too much of that already."

It was Frank's turn to drop his eyes in embarrassment.

"Besides..."

He whispered out.

"…it's been a really long time since I…you know..."

He swallowed.”

…was in charge.”

"How long?"

Gerard was curious.

"I mean were you in a relationship before the Commander?"

Frank could feel his cheeks burn.

"Um.. E-Eleven years?"

He choked out. It sounded more like a question than an answer.

"I was married before, to a woman called Jamia."

He looked up to judge Gerard's reaction.

"Did you have children?"

Frank looked down sadly.

"No…Jamia was expecting our first, when she died."

Gerard hugged Frank tightly.

"I'm so sorry Frankie."

He lifted his hand gently and kissed him.

"Come here please."

Gerard moved off of Frank's lap and pulled him forward as he started to lie down. He reached down and began to undo Frank's pants.

"Please, I want to help you. I want to have a child with you. I want to try at least."

Gerard pushed his pants and underwear down and wrapped his legs around Frank pulling him in.

"Please Frankie."

Frank leaned in and connected their lips again, but just for a moment.

"Are you sure baby? I don't ever want to hurt you."

"You won't. I trust you."

Frank nodded slightly. 

"I need to prep you.”

"You don' have to, I'm kind of used to it remember?"

Frank shook his head decisively.

"No baby, I’m _not_ hurting you."

He looked around the room.

"Um…you don't have any lube or oil or something, do you?"

"No, sorry. The uh…Commander took it away."

Frank grimaced, then stroked Gerard's cheek, before holding out three fingers.

"Can you suck on these, please?"

Gerard opened his mouth and took Frank's fingers in. He sucked on them as best he could. Frank's eyes rolled back a bit. If it felt this good having Gerard suck on his fingers, how amazing would it be if he sucked on his cock? Frank moaned quietly, feeling himself harden, untouched. After a minute, he nodded and removed his fingers from Gerard's mouth, a string of saliva connecting the two.

"Lay back baby, and spread your legs for me."

Gerard did as he was told. He stretched his body out so that Frank could see everything. He didn't mind Frank looking at him cause his eyes were different than all the other men. He saw Gerard as a person. As a human, not just a possession. Frank swallowed as he trailed his hand down Gerard's lithe body, then in between his legs. He traced his wet fingertip around Gerard's entrance, while his other hand stroked up and down the inside of the younger man's thighs, his eyes tracing and memorizing every inch of him.

"So beautiful."

He murmured, pressing the tip of his index finger gently into the tight ring of muscle. Gerard hitched his breath. It was different than when the Commander did it. Frank was exploring him. Exploring what made him feel good. Frank looked up at Gerard's face.

"Tell me if it hurts, and I'll stop, okay?"

Gerard puffed out an answer, but he could barely speak since what Frank was doing felt so good. Frank smiled, and returned his eyes to studying every inch of this amazing creature, as he pressed his finger in the rest of the way, and hooked it slightly, before drawing it back out, then sliding it back in again. He began to gently twist and bend his finger inside, as he listened for any sign of distress.

"It's good Frankie, I'm ready, I promise."

"Shhh, not yet baby."

Frank slid his index finger almost all of the way out, then back in with his middle finger alongside it.

"Ah ah ah..."

Gerard was practically thrusting himself onto Frank's fingers. Frank began to scissor his fingers and crook them more.. He was searching for that certain spot.

"Oh my...fuuuuuuu...!

"Bingo!"

Frank grinned, and continued to stroke his fingers against Gerard's prostate for a moment, before adding the third finger and pressing back in.

"Oh God, please, I need, I want...ah ah ah!"

Frank carried on playing Gerard's body as he licked the palm of his other hand, and stroked his by now _fully_ erect cock a couple times. He then carefully removed his fingers, hearing a small whine of protest at the loss, and positioned himself between Gerard's thighs.

"Tell me if it hurts."

He said softly, leaning down to press a kiss to Gerard's lips as he lined himself up with Gerard's opening, and slowly pushed in. This was different, it felt different. it was not someone using him to get off, but someone who was doing things mutually so they both feel good. Frank moved his lips to Gerard's creamy white throat, and down to his prominent collarbone; licking and sucking, but making sure not to leave any marks. As he bottomed out, his whole body shuddered at the feeling. God, how he'd missed this! Gerard had been carefully groomed at the camp.to take no pleasure in the act. That it was purely for procreation. It honestly never felt good either, but he was having trouble holding back his moans of lust as Frank's thrusts almost all hit his prostate. Frank slid his hands over Gerard's sides, feeling how soft his pale skin was. He thrust slowly, taking his time and enjoying the almost forgotten sensation.

"Don't hold it in baby. I want to hear you."

He growled in Gerard's ear, before taking the lobe in his mouth and sucking on it.

"N-N-Not sup-posed toooo..."

Frank lifted his head to look Gerard in the eye.

"Those rules don't apply when you're with me."

He pressed his lips to the younger man's.

"Please.. Let it out."

"Ah ah ah, fuck Frankie! Please, oh God, more. Fuck me. Harder and faster."

Frank kissed Gerard hard as he sped up his thrusts.

"God.. S-So tight!"

Gerard wrapped his hands around Frank's neck and panted in the crook of it sucking and licking it. Frank could feel the tightening in his lower abdomen. He didn't want it to end yet. Sliding his hands under Gerard's back, he sat up onto his knees, pulling Gerard up into his lap, while keeping his cock still buried deep inside the handmaid.

"Ride me baby."

He murmured, moving his hands down to Gerard's hips. Gerard bounced up and down in Frank's lap, grinding his hips and chasing his own orgasm, which he was never allowed to do before.

"That's it baby!"

Frank encouraged.

"Want you to cum for me!"

"Oh fuck, yes, please Frankie, please make me cum. Want to so badly."

Frank gripped Gerard's hips as he thrust up into him, his pace becoming fast and erratic.

"I'm close baby. Can you cum without being touched?"

"N-No one ever t-t-touches me anyway."

Frank realized how selfish he was being in his request. Releasing Gerard's left hip, he slipped his hand in between them and wrapped his fingers loosely around Gerard's hard, leaking cock, and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

"Holy shit!"

Gerard had not felt something like this in years. Frank leaned into Gerard's ear.

"Cum for me."

He can't remember ever cumming this hard before. Gerard dug his nails in Frank's back as he cried out in ecstasy. Frank stroked Gerard through his completion, milking him of every last drop, then gently lay him back down and thrust hard and fast into him until he felt himself tipping over the edge. As he came, filling the handmaid up, Frank moaned loudly.

"Gerard!”

And then collapsed in a sweaty heap on top of the younger man, panting and gasping for breath.

"That...was..."

"Yeah totally!"

Frank grinned.

"Is it wrong to say I'm hungry now?"

Gerard blushed furiously with embarrassment, but if he had not said anything his stomach would be. His skin was flush and covered with a light sheen of sweat. He felt exhausted yet exhilarated. Frank laughed as he gently pulled out and rolled to his right, not wanting to squash Gerard.

"Not wrong at all. I'm kinda hungry too."

He leaned over and kissed Gerard's soft pink lips.

"Let's get dressed, then we can go get something to eat."

"Wait...maybe I should wait here...I mean, should you be seen with me?"

"Why not? It's my house.”

"I mean..."

Gerard didn't want to ruin the moment, but he worried about the servants talking about Frank like they did him.

"What's wrong?"

Frank asked, concerned. He leaned up on one elbow.

"I don't want to ruin your reputation as a citizen. I know servants talk and some citizens listen."

Gerard recalled a conversation that he had with one of the boys at the club.

_"Yeah, one second everything was fine and then the police showed up and they dragged my owner out and bundled me back to the camp and a few months later I saw my old owner dressed up like us. It was surreal Gee. One minute you are on top and then next, you are one of us."_

"But getting food is innocent enough, and after Martha was concerned about your eating habits, it is not unreasonable that I would want to keep a watch on you."

He reached out and tucked Gerard's hair behind his ear.

"But if you'd really rather stay here..."

Gerard could not get enough of being touched by Frank. He pushed into his hand and practically purred. The soft noise started to go to Frank's cock, and he knew that if he didn't get up now, he'd end up taking Gerard again.

"Umm.. Food! What do you want?"

"Um...do we have any more butter pecan ice cream?"

Gerard recalled the Commander eating some last week. Frank grinned.

"I don't know, but I'll go check. You staying here then?"

"If you don't mind. I just want to protect you."

Frank leaned in and kissed Gerard before climbing off the bed and grabbing his pants.

"Do you want anything to drink with it?"

He pulled his pants up and picked up his shirt.

"Hot chocolate?"

"Coming right up beautiful."

Frank slipped on his shoes then winked at Gerard as he stepped out of the room and into the hallway. Gerard lay down in the bed satisfied for the first time in longer than he can remembered. He doesn't even remember being this happy in his first relationship. He smiles and then stops. This is not a relationship. This is not even a partnership. Gerard was bought and paid for to have a baby for Frank. He needed to remember that before he let his heart get its hopes up.

"It's for his convenience that's all."

Gerard lay down in the now cold sheet and closed his eyes willing his tears away.


	5. Butter Pecan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I have some ice cream?"
> 
> Frank chuckled, and kissed Gerard's hair.
> 
> "Butter Pecan?"
> 
> "Yes please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Are you all excited for pics and vids of Gerard in Russia? Plus, now we have another US tour for Frank and I for one am going! ^-^
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

Frank was even more nervous this time than the last. If the doctor said that Gerard wasn't pregnant _this_ time, then he wouldn't even be brought back to the house, and Frank may never see him again. Frank didn't want him to be taken away!.. He'd only just started to know him. He was also aware that if Gerard _was_ pregnant, then it could be his, and not the Commander's. He stared out the window as he waited for Gerard and his worker to return.. He _hoped_ they would return! Suddenly a car pulled into the driveway, and stopped at the front door. Frank wanted to run out there, but propriety prevented it. He watched as Gerard got out of the car, closely followed by the worker. He's pregnant! Frank grinned. He expected both men to join him in the lounge, but just like last time, Gerard ran straight past and up the stairs toward his room. The worker approached Frank.

"Tell me?"

Frank demanded.

"What happened?"

The worker smiled.

"Congratulations Citizen Frank. You are going to be a mother."

Frank's face split into a wide grin.

"I am?"

But a second later his smile dropped, and he looked toward the stairs.

"Then what's wrong with the handmaid?"

"The car ride made him queasy."

The worker pulls out a huge book.

"Now, here is the directions on how to take care of your pregnant handmaiden. Everything that they can do and eat. The Commander should stop any bed activity with him, but of course, some times the handmaiden's have their urges. You can give them this to sate them, but monitor how long they use it. Remember, this is not about their pleasure."

The worker handed Frank a white box marked "personal massager". 

"I think that's all. If you have any questions, there is a hotline to call."

The worker shook Frank's hand and then headed back to the door.

"Oh and feel free to continue to discipline him. Being pregnant does not mean that they can get away with disobedience, you just have to find a new alternative."

She leaned in a little and covered her mouth slightly.

"My method is the paddle. It is no danger to the baby, but it serves justice nicely."

The worker walked out with a wave. Frank frowned. He knew where he wanted to shove her justice paddle!! Shaking off his annoyance at the snotty worker, Frank turned and headed up the stairs. Reaching Gerard's door, he knocked softly.

"Gerard, are you ok?"

Retching can be heard through the door. Frank opened the bedroom door and stepped inside, closing it behind him before crossing to the bathroom and knocking again.

"Gerard? Baby?"

"F-F-Frankie?"

Gerard tried to call out, but his breakfast was still coming up. He was shaking as he rested his head against the cool lid. Frank opened the bathroom door and saw the state Gerard was in.

"Oh baby."

He cooed, moving to the younger man's side and stroking his hand gently over his back.

"It's okay.

He held Gerard's hair back from his face and hummed softly to him.

"F-F-Frankie...I'm pregn..."

Gerard could barely get his words out before he was losing what was left in him.

"Shhh, I got you baby."

Frank murmured.

"Everything's gonna be okay."

Gerard looked pale and like he was going to pass out. He whimpered. Frank was pretty sure that Gerard had nothing left to bring up, so he reached over and flushed the toilet, then scooped Gerard up into his arms, and carried him through to his bed, laying him down gently, before returning to the bathroom for a washcloth, that he wet and rung out, then took to Gerard's side. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Frank ran the wet cloth over Gerard's clammy forehead and around his neck.

"Rest sweetheart. You're going to need your strength."

He picked up a glass from Gerard's nightstand and went to fill it with water. When he returned, he carefully lifted Gerard's head and offered him the cool drink.

"Small sips beautiful. That's it."

"What happens when the Commander gets back?"

Frank swallowed heavily.

"I don't know. But we'll deal with it together, okay? Whatever happens."

"Okay Frankie, I trust you."

Gerard snuggled into the bed sighing.

"Will you lay down with me?"

Frank smiled softly.

"Of course baby. Nowhere I'd rather be."

Frank toed off his shoes and lay down next to Gerard, gently pulling the younger man into his side and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Sleep now beautiful, I'm not going anywhere."

Frank held him close, and within a few minutes, they were both fast asleep.

_***Time Stamp: Five Months Later***_

"I'm hideous."

"I'm fat."

"I'm ugly."

"You're pregnant."

"Shut up."

The doctor sighed.

"And you are emotional. I hope you are not making things difficult for your Mistress."

Gerard looked down at his growing stomach.

"I'm not."

The doctor left the room and Gerard sat there waiting. When he returned his worker was with him.

”I hear you are having some self-esteem issues handmaiden. I have just the thing to take care of that.”

*

*

*

Frank sat at home, waiting for Gerard to return. He had a gift for him, and could hardly wait to see his face when he opened it. He _also_ couldn't wait to find out what news there was from the doctor.

*knock knock*

Frank stood and went to the door. Normally a member of staff would answer it, but Frank couldn't wait. He opened the door and looked outside.

"Sorry to disturb you Citizen, but we had some problems with your handmaiden.”

Frank's breath caught in his throat.

"Problems? What _kind_ of problems? Is he alright? He's with child, you know."

"Yes we are aware, but misbehavior is not accepted in any situation so we had to take matters into our own hands. Nothing to fear though, the child is perfectly safe."

"And the handmaid?"

Frank asked, coolly.

"Has been properly reprimanded."

"H-How?"

At that moment a car pulled up behind the workers car and stopped. Two burly men came out and opened the back door. They pulled Gerard out and practically dragged him over to Frank and the worker.

"Where is his room?"

Frank felt like his heart just collapsed. He swallowed back tears.

"Uh…top of..."

He cleared his throat.

"Top of the stairs, first door on the right."

"All right then, we will see you next month. Have a blessed day."

The worker waved and left. The two men came downstairs shortly after.

"Have a good day Citizen Frank."

Then they left as well. Taking a breath, Frank shut the door and raced up the stairs. He didn't bother to knock, just ran straight into Gerard's room, closing the door behind him before crossing to the bed, climbing on, and pulling Gerard gently into his arms.

"Gerard, baby? Open your eyes, beautiful."

He urged softly, as he held him and stroked his long brown hair.

"I-I-I will not be concerned with my outward appearance. Vanity is a sin in the eyes of God. All that matters is how I care for the precious gift of life inside of me that is for my Mistress."

When Frank moved the hair that was sticking to his face, he gasped. Gerard had several burn marks on his face. They continued down his neck and looked like they went under his shirt.

"Oh God Gerard! What did they do to you?!"

Frank pressed a careful kiss to Gerard's forehead.

"I'm going to get the first aid kit from down stairs. I'll be right back baby."

He gently lay Gerard back down and hurried off in search of the kit, that he was fairly certain was kept in the downstairs washroom.

"I will not be concerned with my outward appearance. Vanity is a sin in the eyes of God. All that matters is how I care for the precious gift of life inside of me that is for my Mistress."

Frank dashed into the washroom and opened the cupboard under the sink. There, on the top shelf, at the back, was the first aid kit. Frank grabbed the shoebox sized blue plastic box, and headed back upstairs, two at a time.

"I will not be concerned with my outward appearance. Vanity is a sin in the eyes of God. All that matters is how I care for the precious gift of life inside of me that is for my Mistress."

As Frank burst back into Gerard's room, he could hear him muttering something, quietly. He couldn't hear what he said. Climbing back onto the bed and setting the box at his side, Frank leaned in close to Gerard.

"What was that baby? I didn't hear you."

"I will not be concerned with my outward appearance. Vanity is a sin in the eyes of God. All that matters is how I care for the precious gift of life inside of me that is for my Mistress."

Frank frowned.

"Gerard, look at me please?"

Gerard's eyes were glazed over. He was looking through Frank, not at him.

"I will not be concerned with my outward appearance. Vanity is a sin in the eyes of God. All that matters is how I care for the precious gift of life inside of me that is for my Mistress."

Frank took a breath, and then slammed his lips hard to the younger man's, hoping this would shock him out of whatever trance he was trapped within. He held Gerard's shoulders firmly, but carefully, in case there were burns there too. He pressed into the kiss, waiting for Gerard to join in.

Someone was kissing him. It was warm and familiar and he tried to bring himself back to enjoy it.

Frank hummed into the kiss, something he seemed to do a lot since getting together with Gerard. His fingers softly massaged Gerard's thin shoulders. He longed to just pull him into his arms, but he needed Gerard to be in the kiss too, before he could do that.

Slowly Gerard realized that he was not in the detention center and he was back home with Frank.

"F-F-Frankie?"

Frank sighed with relief, a smile spreading on his lips as he separated their mouths, and leaned his forehead against Gerard's.

"Yeah baby, It's me." 

He reached up to stroke Gerard's soft hair.

"You're safe now beautiful. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I complained during my appointment about how I looked and the doctor told the worker and she brought me to the detention center to...teach me a lesson in vanity."

Gerard looked down in shame.

"Fuck!"

Frank exclaimed, shaking his head.

"That's fucked up!"

He leaned in and softly kissed Gerard's pale lips.

"Let's see to these, shall we?"

He indicated the burns, then reached for the hem of Gerard's shirt, lifting it up. Gerard tried to fight Frank, but gave up. He whimpered when his shirt was lifted. The burn marks scared his once perfect pale skin. The same was on his back as his chest. The only area not marked was his stomach.

"Oh f-fuck!"

Frank's lip wobbled at the sight. He raised his sad eyes to look into Gerard's.

"Th-Those people are _monsters_!"

He breathed, shakily.

"I will not be concerned with my outward appearance. Vanity is a sin in the eyes of God. All that matters is how I care for the precious gift of life inside of me that is for my Mistress."

Gerard recited this one more time and the broke down crying.

"I look horrible."

Frank carefully pulled Gerard into his lap and wrapped his arms loosely around his shivering body.

"No baby, you will _always_ be beautiful!"

He carded his hand through Gerard's hair.

"These will heal, if we treat them properly. Will you let me help you?"

"Okay."

Gerard looked down as Frank rocked and soothed him.

"Can I have some ice cream?"

Frank chuckled, and kissed Gerard's hair.

"Butter Pecan?"

"Yes please?"

"Sure baby, but let's get you cleaned up and get these properly dressed first, yes?"

"Okay Frankie."

Gerard gave a small smile.

Frank grabbed the first aid kit and set about disinfecting, and dressing all the burns. They were quite minor really, but _fuck_ , there were a lot of them! When he'd finished, he grabbed a clean red dress and helped Gerard into it, then pulled him gently back into his arms, and soothed him as he cried. It must have hurt a lot having those burns seen to.

"H-H-How can you look at me?"

Frank pulled back to look Gerard in the eye, while tightening his hold, just a little.

"How can I _not_?"

He asked, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You are sweet, and beautiful, and, and I…”

"You what?"

Frank swallowed hard. His mouth felt dry and his throat felt suddenly clogged up.

"…I- I-I think I- I _love_ you."

Gerard was stunned. He searched Frank's eyes, but saw no mirth at the situation.

"You love me?"

Frank nodded, a little unsurely.

"Yes? Yes, I do."

He nodded with more certainty.

"I've been with the Commander for a long time, and I've _never_ felt for him, what I feel for you. I guess I was really just grateful to him for rescuing me. I'm not sure it ever _was_ really love."

"Have you ever been in love?"

A ghost of a smile traced Frank's lips.

"I was, a long time ago. I was married, to my High school sweetheart, a girl called Jamia. I loved her very much."

His eyes misted with the memory.

"Was this before the war?"

"Yes."

"Did you have any children?"

Frank's eyes dropped slightly.

"We…we were expecting when…"

"Oh Frankie."

Gerard hugged Frank tightly willing his tears to fall.

"They drafted you didn't they?"

Frank nodded pushing his face into the crook of Gerard's neck.

"I-I wasn't there when she…she..."

Tears flooded his face and soaked Gerard's clean shirt.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay."

Gerard ran soothing fingers through Frank's hair.

"Hey Frankie, out of curiosity, how old were you when you were drafted?"

Frank looked up.

"24, why?"

Gerard looked surprised.

"When did you meet the Commander?"

"Well…"

Frank began.

"I was injured, and I ended up in the field hospital. That's where I met him. It was about a week before my 25th birthday."

"That's how you avoided selection."

Gerard murmured to himself as he caressed Frank's hair.

"Selection?"

Frank tilted his head and frowned slightly.

"What's that?"

"Oh uh...nothing, never mind, not important."

Frank frowned deeper.

"No, come on, tell me, please?"

"Frank...how did you hear about men being able to conceive?"

Frank shrugged.

"Just that it was a gift created by God. I suppose I never really questioned that, why? What's it got to do with this _selection_ thing?"

Gerard debated. What if Frank didn't believe him?

"Hey, I never got my ice cream."

Frank _fake_ pouted.

"Don't change the subject. Tell me, then you can have all the ice cream you can handle and I think we got some new flavors in for you to try, too."

Gerard sighed; there was no way out of it.

"After we were caught, Mikey and I were put into the selection group. Mikey was picked out by another officer before he could be...serviced."

Frank was getting really confused now.

"Wait…you lost me. What do mean- selection group and serviced?"

"They selected men from age 18-30 who were able bodied and in good physical condition to...to...to..." 

"To what?"

"I-I-I-Inject with the serum."

"What serum?"

Frank's voice dropped low.

"The serum that could make men conceive.

"You mean it's, it's _not_ a gift from God? It's something done by man?"

"Yeah, some men took to it, and they were brought to the camps to be handmaidens. The ones that didn't had their memories erased and were sent on potentially dangerous missions where more were killed. Frank's jaw dropped.

"You're _serious_! Well, I guess it makes more sense than _Gift From God_!!"

Frank rubbed his hand down his face, groaning quietly.

"Fuck, what a mess."

He turned his eyes back up to Gerard's.

"I didn't know, you have to believe me. _Please_ say you do and you forgive me?"

"I believe you Frankie, I do."

Frank put his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking slightly as he tried to hold back tears.

"If I'd known…I would never have…but then, I would never..."

He sobbed through his broken sentences, then looked up to meet Gerard's eyes.

"I wouldn't have accepted having a handmaid if I'd known, but then, I may never have met you, and I'm so very happy that I did.”

He took both of Gerard's pale hands in his, and smiled softly at him.

"You are the one and best thing to come out of this mess. I don't know what's going to happen, but I will do whatever it takes to protect you, and keep you with me, if that's what you want?"

He stared expectantly into Gerard's bruised and tear stained hazel/green eyes. 

"I believe you and yes, I am happy with you. I just wish we could have met under other circumstances."

Gerard cracked a small smile though his tears.

"Mikey would have liked you too. I wish you could have met him."

"I wish that too."

Frank looked down at his hands.

"Maybe I could try to find him. I mean, if he's in the system, it _should_ be possible and being the Commander's husband has to be good for _something_ , right?"

"Could you really?"

Gerard didn't want to get his hopes up, but just to know...

"I could try."

Frank repeated.

"I can't guarantee anything though."

I just appreciate you trying...now about my ice cream?"

Frank laughed.

"Whatever you want princess."

He kissed the tip of Gerard's nose and smiled thinking for the first time, things might be alright.


	6. Eggplant and Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You thought of any names yet?"  
> Gerard got quite suddenly.  
> "We're not supposed to think of things like that. We are supposed to remain detached from the child."  
> Gerard turned slightly.  
> "You forget Frankie that after I have the baby for you, they ship me off to a new couple."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is one of those calm before the storm chapters, but you guys deserve it. Lots of fluff and aww moments mixed with, 'holy shit that was hot!' too! ^0^
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

_***Two and a half months later***_

"Hello dear, I will be returning next week. Sorry I have been gone so long. I hope the new handmaiden and you are getting along. I look forward to meeting him when I return. Love you."

The Commander hung up and turned back to the boy on his knees.

"Did I tell you to stop?"

The boy went back to sucking him off.

"So fresh meat when you get home huh?"

"Yup, this is the greatest thing that has ever happened to us boys. As long as the wives never find out we can't make kids, we are set for life."

The officers all slapped backs and high fived each other. This was truly the life.

* * *

"No Mistress, nothing wrong. The Commander just called and left you a message."

Frank looked at the maid.

"Really, what did he say?"

"He will be arriving home next week. We are planning a celebration for him since we know that he will be elated to find the handmaiden with child."

Frank suddenly felt a little sick, but kept his composure.

"Of course, what wonderful news!"

How was he going to break the news to Gerard? He would be so upset.

"Well, arrange what you think fitting. I trust your judgement on this."

He smiled, though it felt fake, and he worried that the maid could tell.

"I am going to lie down for a while. I have a terrible headache coming on."

"Of course Mistress. We will keep an eye on the handmaiden for you."

Frank shook his head.

"No need. He's sleeping right now. I saw him just before I came downstairs, and he asked not to be disturbed, as he didn't sleep well last night."

Frank was the reason he hadn't slept, but he wasn't about to say that!

"I can understand that. Being nearly eight months now, he has enough trouble just getting down the stairs."

Charlotte gave a light hearted chuckle.

"Oh, we ordered more eggplant too. That boy requests eggplant Parmigiana so much now. Not to mention the butter pecan."

Frank laughed.

"Yes, that ice cream is rather nice. Have you tried it?"

"I would never think of taking from the baby, besides, I think I would get my hand bit off."

"Mistress. The Handmaiden is calling for you. He does not look well."

Frank turned sharply.

"Oh my!  I'm coming!"

He raced up the stairs toward Gerard's room. When he reached the open doorway, he saw one of the maids sat on the edge of the bed, holding Gerard's hand.

"What's wrong?"

He had to stay calm.

"He has a slight fever. Nothing to be alarmed about, but we don't want him getting out of bed."

"B-B-But I wanted to finish my painting."

Frank crossed the room and placed the back of his fingers against the younger man's clammy forehead. Definitely warm.

"Uh uh!"

He shook his head.

"You're staying put! You can finish when you're feeling better."

He turned to the maid.

"Run along now. Cook will need help preparing dinner. I'll stay with him."

"Yes Mistress."

The maid left the room and Gerard croaked out.

"Frankie."

"Shhh."

Frank hushed him then moved to close the door, before returning to Gerard's bedside and taking his pale hand.

"You're gonna be alright beautiful. Don't worry about a thing."

"Hold me please."

Gerard sounded like a frightened child.

Frank climbed onto the bed and carefully wrapped his arms around Gerard's body.

"Try and sleep angel."

"*yawn* I will."

Gerard snuggled in and was soon completely out.

* * *

"Frankie...Frankie, wake up my love."

Gerard continued to suck Frank's cock willing it to get hard as he murmured quietly to rouse his lover out of his slumber.

Frank awoke to a deliciously hot, tight feeling on his cock.

"Uhh."

He moaned out, his hands moving to tangle in Gerard's hair.

"Uh, perfect way to w-wake up."

"Glad you like it."

Gerard bobbed up and down a few more times before he climbed up and sunk down on Frank's cock.

"Ahhhh, don't worry, I prepped myself. I just couldn't wait."

Frank held Gerard's hips gently and helped him to get into a comfortable rhythm. He would love to fuck into him hard, but he knew that it could hurt both the baby, and Gerard, so he let Gerard set the pace, and enjoyed the pleasure that flooded through his body.

"Oh God, so good, so tight!"

"All for you baby, all for you."

Gerard preened and put his arms above his head stretching and letting Frank see all of him. He knew that Frank thought his body was beautiful and told him many times that he was glowing. Gerard enjoyed the praise.

"S-So b-beautiful. S-So perfect."

Frank ran his hands up and down Gerard's sides.

"I love you! I love you! I l-love y-you!"

"L-L-Love you tooo, Oh God, right there, please again!"

Frank started to thrust up into Gerard's tight heat, his fingers now resting on Gerard's hips again, the tips digging in a little.

"Th-There?"

"Y-Y-Yes. Oh God, yes! Fuck Frankie, take me, make me yours."

Frank thrust up hard and fast now, unable to hold back, even if he wanted to.

"You're mine! You're mine, cum for me!"

Gerard cried out as he came all over Frank's chest and part of his stomach. Frank felt Gerard tighten around him, and it set him off. His face contorted into one of ecstasy as he filled the younger man up.

"Ger..arrrrd!"

He groaned as he came, hard. Gerard slumped forward uncomfortably onto his growing stomach. Frank gently shifted Gerard over onto his side, rolling with him so he could stay inside. He softly stroked his hands over his lover's pale skin, marveling yet again at how smooth and baby soft it was; most of the burn scars having faded to nothing now.

"So perfect.”

He breathed, leaning in to press his lips to Gerard's. Gerard sighed and then giggled.

"He's moving again."

Gerard picked up Frank's hand and placed it on his stomach.

Frank grinned wide as he felt a foot press out against his palm.

"He's gonna be strong! Already kicks like a soccer player!"

He looked into Gerard's eyes.

"You thought of any names yet?"

Gerard got quite suddenly.

"We're not supposed to think of things like that. We are supposed to remain detached from the child."

Gerard turned slightly.

"You forget Frankie that after I have the baby for you, they ship me off to a new couple."

Frank shook his head decisively.

"No baby, I'm not gonna let that happen to you!  I'm gonna do whatever it takes to keep us together.  You hear me, anything!"

"Frankie, you don't have that power."

Frank pulled Gerard close.

"I'm not letting you go. Even..."

"Frankie..."

Frank heaved a deep sigh, squeezing Gerard a little tighter, but still being mindful of the baby _their_ baby.

"…even if we have to run."

He looked up into Gerard's eyes, tears escaping from his own.

"I love you so much Gerard, and I'm not gonna lose you now.I hope it doesn't come to it, but if it does, then we run..."

He swallowed deeply.

"…would you run away with me Gerard, if it came to that."

Gerard looked at Frank.

"Yes I would."

Frank smiled through his tears, pulling Gerard in and pressing a hard kiss to his forehead before tucking Gerard's head in against his neck.

"We'll be okay, you'll see."

He wasn't actually all that sure which of them he was trying to convince, Gerard, or himself.

"I'm tired Frankie."

Frank stroked his fingers down Gerard's soft cheek.

"Let's get cleaned up, then you can sleep. Okay?"

"*yawn* Okay Frankie."

Frank carefully pulled out, wincing because he was so over sensitized, then climbed off the bed and offered Gerard his hand.

"Will you let me wash your hair baby?"

"Sure"

He smiled as Frank gently pulled Gerard to his feet, and led him by the hand into the bathroom. He closed the toilet seat and sat Gerard down while he prepared the bath. He ran warm water into the bath, adding sweet scented oils, then turned on the shower and pulled Gerard in after him.

"You are so good to me."

Frank smiled as he moved to stand behind Gerard, pressing light kisses to his wet shoulder and neck, as his hands smoothed over his arms and then round onto his chest and wondrous stomach. He reached out and grabbed the shower gel from its shelf, and squirted some onto his hands before running it over every inch of Gerard's milky white skin, from his neck, all the way down to his feet. Frank made sure to wash every trace of their previous activities away. Not that he wanted to forget, far from it, but where was the fun in getting dirty, when you weren't clean to begin with? Frank turned Gerard around to face him and smirked, before sliding down onto his knees and taking all of Gerard's already semi-hard cock into his mouth at once.

"Oh fuck Frankie!"

These last few months had been amazing for Gerard. Before then he had not known a gentle touch. The men that used him never cared how he felt or if was getting any pleasure from them at all. Frank on the other hand went out of his way to make sure that he always came first. Only then did Frank cum. Gerard kept telling him it was okay, but Frank insisted he had been through enough.

"Frankie, close so close."

Frank doubled his efforts and deep throated Gerard, swallowing around him while trying to breathe through his nose. He had been holding Gerard's hips still, but now he released them in a silent invitation.

Gerard reached out and fisted Frank's hair as he pumped his hips forward searching for his ending.

Frank jacked himself quickly as Gerard fucked his throat raw. He never liked being used like this when the Commander did it, but maybe that was because he never asked, or received permission to abuse Frank in this way. With Gerard, it was consensual, and often times mutual, or reciprocated. Frank loved Gerard. Maybe _that_ was the difference. Frank was close, and he knew Gerard was too.

"Fuck, take me again please."

Frank groaned and let go of his cock, so close,  then pulled off of Gerard with a pop, that was barely audible over the sound of the shower. Panting slightly, he climbed to his feet, careful not to slip on the wet floor, and pressed his lips hard against Gerard's for a moment, before stepping back for breath.

"You want it baby?"

Frank grabbed Gerard and turned him to face the wall, before plastering himself to the younger man's dripping wet back, and nuzzling against his ear.

"You _sure_ you want it?"

He slid two fingers straight up inside Gerard's entrance. He didn't need prepping, but it was fun to play, and it would give Frank the time he needed, so that he didn't cum, the second he entered him.

"Yes, please Frankie, I need you inside me."

Frank knew that neither one of them was going to last very long now, but that wasn't the point. They <I>both</I> came harder and better when Frank was buried balls deep in Gerard's tight little ass, so he removed his fingers and lined up, slowly pushing the head of his cock inside, a deep, guttural growl escaping his throat as he pushed all the way in.

"Ah ah ah, more, fuck me please baby."

Gerard sounded desperate, but he did not care. He knew Frank didn't judge him. Frank held Gerard's hips and started a fast, brutal pace.

"N-Not gonna l-l-last!"

"D-D-Don't care, want to feel you."

Gerard ground back on Frank pushing him in as deep as he could.

"I got ya baby. I'm r-right h-here!"

"Fill me up baby."

Frank thrust hard as he felt himself release, decorating Gerard's insides.

"Ahhhhhh!.."

Gerard cried out as he painted the walls with his cum Frank held onto Gerard, concerned that he could fall.

"You ok baby?"

He panted, lowering Gerard and himself down onto the floor.

"Yeah, but now I really need that nap now."

Gerard chuckled and yawned. Frank grinned.

"How about we get in the bath, and you can lay back on me and relax, sound good?"

"Mmmm, okay."

Gerard was too pliant to argue. Frank carefully stood up, before bending down and gently lifting Gerard up in his arms. He carried him over to the bath and sat him on the side with his feet in the water, while he climbed in and got comfortable. Frank then helped Gerard to carefully sit down in between his legs, with his back against Frank's chest. He wrapped his arms around Gerard's body, going under his arms and relaxed back with a sigh.

"Comfy baby?"

"Always in your arms."

Frank held Gerard gently and hummed softly to him until he drifted off to sleep in his arms.

_***A Little Less Than A Week Later***_

Frank wanted to spend every second of every day, naked with Gerard. He loved feeling the younger man tight around him, bouncing hard on his throbbing cock; but he also just loved to lay with him, and silently explore his creamy, perfect body, every, single, inch of him. Frank would spend hours with his head rested gently on Gerard's stomach, listening to their baby kick and move, and singing to him, or just talking softly. _Their_ baby! Yes, that's what he was, and Frank was determined that they would find a way to stay together, even if that _did_ mean running away. Unfortunately, any such plans would have to wait. The Commander was due back in two days time, and even though Frank had other things on his mind, memories from this morning, of Gerard's pale thighs wrapped around his head as Frank suckled happily on his heavy, leaking cock, he still had to concentrate on the task at hand, which currently was listening to Charlotte as she told him all the things her and the others had arranged for the Commander's joint homecoming and ‘you're gonna have a baby’ party. Frank knew now that the Commander had taken Gerard outside of the ritual, but he still believed that it was his way of increasing their chances of getting pregnant, and that he would be overjoyed when he returned to discover that it had apparently worked. Frank didn't want to hurt the Commander, despite the rough treatment he had dished out to poor Gerard before he left, but he felt that it was inevitable if he was to keep his new family together. Frank realized that his mind had wandered again.

"Sorry Charlotte. What was that?"

He thought she'd said something about the Governor coming to the celebration, but he really wasn't listening.

"Boy your head is sure in the clouds Mistress. You always have the baby on the brain, but I guess that is to be expected. What I said was that the Governor is coming and we have to have some kind of meat on the menu, but I know you don't eat it, so I was thinking of making Italian. This way you can have eggplant and pasta with Gerard and the Governor and Commander can have the meatballs and sausage."

"Err yes, yes sure, that sounds good."

Frank answered absently.

"But no garlic in the vegetarian options. It makes Gerard sick right now."

"Right, and I will make sure there is butter pecan for dessert."

Frank laughed.

"Oh yes! Can't forget _that_!"

"Well, I have a lot to do in the next 48 hours so if you will excuse me Mistress."

"Of course."

Frank nodded, then turned and headed for the stairs. He'd been downstairs organizing things for the past two hours, and he missed Gerard. When he reached his door, he softly knocked.

"Baby, it's me."

He called quietly, knowing that all of the staff were busy downstairs, and wouldn't hear him. Gerard was standing by the window in his room looking out. The setting sun cast a warm glow to his face as he smiled.

"Hey Frankie, how is daddy today? Wanna come listen to your son?"

Frank grinned as he stepped into the room and closed the door, before walking up behind Gerard and wrapping his arms around him, his hands resting against Gerard's baby bump, his lips attaching to the side of his neck.

"I missed you baby."

He cooed.

"How are you both feeling?"

He stroked his hand over Gerard's stomach, lightly.

"Hungry."

Gerard giggled and the baby pushed against Frank's hand.

"Whoa!"

Frank chuckled.

"Easy there kid."

He moved round in front of Gerard, keeping his hand on the younger man's belly, then dropped to a crouch in front of him, and lifted up the hem of his shirt, to place a kiss, just below his belly button.

"So what you hungry for then, little one?"

He cooed, before pressing his ear against the bump.

"Pizza, really?"

He looked up at Gerard and grinned.

"Pizza sound good to you?"

"With eggplant?"

"Whatever you desire baby."

Frank stood up and leaned in to kiss Gerard's soft, pale lips.

"I desire you."

Frank smirked.

"I desire you too beautiful, but first, you need to eat."

"Can't I just eat you?"

Gerard turns and drops to his knees.

Frank gasped as Gerard's fingers worked on his belt.

"You, You need to..."

"Hmmm? What was that? "

Gerard pulled Frank's cock out and began to stroke it.

"N-Never m-mind.  Ahhh God!"

Gerard smirks and leans in taking Frank's dripping cock into his mouth.

"Ohhh -.baby!  So g-good!"

Frank tangled his fingers gently in Gerard's hair, and let his head fall back.

Gerard knew he didn't have much time as he doubled his efforts doing all the things that Frank loved to get him off quickly. Frank's legs were shaking as he gasped and moaned, biting his lip sometimes to keep the louder moans inside.

"C-Close baby."

"Cum for me daddy."

Frank lost it! His vision whited out as he clutched at Gerard's hair and came hard down his throat.

Gerard swallowed as much as he could and the rest dripped down his chin.

"Not as good as butter pecan, but still tasty."

Gerard giggled licking his fingers.

Frank sank down onto the floor, his wobbly knees finally giving way, and a stupid, blessed out grin on his face.

"Hdyydg..."

The English language had deserted him.

"Excuse me, but dinner is ready."

The door opened and Gerard quickly moved to block Frank's exposed cock.

"Oh, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just slipped and the Mistress was helping me up."

"The baby is good yes?"

"Yes, I landed on the other end."

The maid chuckled and then closed the door.

Frank tucked himself away and giggled.

"The other end?"

He teased, reaching out to slap Gerard's ass.

"Hey, I just protected you from your exposed virtues."

Frank dragged himself to his feet and pulled Gerard into his arms.

"Aww baby,  I'm just teasing."

He gently kissed Gerard's lips. He could taste himself on them, but he didn't care.

"Let's go downstairs and eat in the sunroom. You've been cooped up in here for days."

"I'd like that."

Frank pecked the tip of Gerard's nose, then stepped back, offering him his arm.

"My lady?"

He smirked.

Gerard grabbed Frank's arm and laughed when he grunted to pull the very pregnant handmaiden off the floor and into his arms.

"Hi."

Frank grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hi yourself."

Gerard's stomach growled and the baby kicked Frank in the stomach.

"I think we need to go eat now."

Frank smiled.

"I think you're right my love."

He kissed Gerard's lips one more time, then took arm, and led him from the room.


	7. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I treated him like the whore he is. That child is not mine. He could not have gotten pregnant from the last ritual. It was impossible. He cheated on me and slept with the doctor."
> 
> "Why do you say it's not yours?"
> 
> "God would never gift such an ungrateful servant. There us no other explanation."
> 
> "It wasn't the damn doctor that got him pregnant, asshole!"
> 
> "How do you know? "
> 
> " _I_  am the father!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So the Commander is home...

"Welcome home Commander."

"It's good to be home."

The Commander walked into the living room searching for his wife and the newest handmaiden. He licked his lips in anticipation.

"Where is my wife?"

"The Mistress is with the handmaiden in the sun room."

"I guess they are getting along okay."

"Of course and the Mistress is very attentive to his needs."

The Commander thought this was strange, but he said nothing. He walked through the house to the sun room. There he saw his wife with a smile on his face sitting in a chair and...Gerard in front of an easel painting Frank.

"Well this was an unexpected homecoming."

Frank's head snapped around, his face palling slightly.

"You're home early!"

He stood up, crossing the room toward his husband.

"We weren't expecting you until sundown."

He swallowed nervously.

"I can see that sweetheart."

Gerard kept his eyes down and away from the Commander.

Frank forced a smile.

"It's good to see you and isn't this wonderful?  Gerard is with child!"

He beamed, turning his head toward the quiet younger man.

"What?"

The Commander looked at the handmaiden with hard eyes.

"Stand up."

Gerard pushed the easel away and slowly stood up. Sure enough, there it was. The Commander did an inner frown and assumed that the child was a product of one of the doctors at the center. They were always offering to save handmaidens on their last chance to avoid the work house.

"Well, I guess despite our handmaiden's attempt to ruin the last ritual, God has chosen to bless us. It is a happy day."

Frank hesitated, his mouth becoming dry as his thoughts turned to the whole _"selection"_  thing, and the fact that this had little or nothing to do with _"God's blessing"_ , and more to do with whatever drugs these poor men were forced to take.

"Yes, yes it is!.

He enthused as he recovered, hoping the Commander didn't notice.

"Sir, the Governor will be arriving shortly."

"Very good, then I will go and get ready."

The Commander held Frank's hand tightly.

"Come my dear, you shall tell me all about how the pregnancy has been progressing."

The Commander turned to the maid.

"Have the handmaiden washed, dressed, and prepared for our guest."

Frank glanced at Gerard, shooting him an apologetic smile, then left with the Commander.

 

*

*

*

The governor arrived with three other men in tow. They all smiled and greeted Frank and the Commander.

"Lovely home you have Citizen Frank."

"Thank you governor."

Frank bowed slightly.

"May I introduce you all to our handmaiden?"

"Yes, and I am sorry that your last one did not work out, but the lord will eventually provide his good servants you know."

"Oh. Didn't the Commander tell you?"

Frank asked, as he led the four men towards the corner of the room, where Gerard was sat nursing an iced tea.

"The Lord _has_  provided, and we are expecting within the next month. Gentlemen, Gerard.. Gerard, I would like you to meet the governor, and some of the Commander's colleagues."

Gerard looked up to smile and then it fell along with his iced tea.

"P-P-Pleased to meet you S-Sir."

Gerard felt sick, truly sick. It was them...all of them and now he knew that the roughest one was the Governor himself.

"I'm s-s-sorry, I feel..."

Gerard scrambled out of his chair as fast as he could and ran to the bathroom throwing up everything he could. He could still feel their hands on him. The pushing and pulling. These men repeatedly raped him while the Commander watched.

"Excuse me."

Frank said, trying to show an outward calm as he turned and walked quickly after Gerard. Once he was out of sight of all the guests, he practically ran to the bathroom and knocked gently.

"Gerard. it's me, are you alright? Can I come in?"

Gerard was still throwing up when he heard Frank at the door. He tried to answer him, but his stomach was still rolling.

Frank tried the door, and it wasn't locked, so, glancing back toward the reception, he opened it and slipped inside, closing and locking it behind him, before moving to Gerard's side and dropping to his knees. He held back Gerard's hair, and gently rubbed his back.

"Shh.. You're okay baby."

He whispered.

"I'm here."

"F-F-Frankie, I don't think I can..."

"What's going on in there?!"

The Commander pounded on the door.

"You are embarrassing me in front of the Governor!"

Frank sighed, and looked angrily toward the door, but made no move to open it.

"Gerard is sick dear.You wouldn't want him throwing up on our guests, would you?"

The Commander grumbled.

"Well get him cleaned up and to the dinner table. We are supposed to be celebrating my return from victory!"

He pounded the door once more and walked away.

Frank turned back to Gerard.

"I'm sorry baby. How do you feel now?"

"I'm okay, I'll just shower real quick and change. I don't want to make the Commander angrier."

"What happened back there? You were fine one minute, and then..."

"Must have been something in the iced tea I guess."

Gerard was not going to tell Frank that his four rapists with their "holy rods of glory" were in his house.

"Are you sure?"

Frank helped a shaky Gerard to stand, and guided him toward the small shower in the corner of the room, before assisting him to undress.

"Yes, go on and be a good host, I will be fine."

Frank frowned.

"I don't want to leave you alone like this. You're white as a sheet."

"I have the seat that you had installed; I won’t stand till I know I can."

Frank sighed.

"If you're sure baby?"

He helped Gerard into the cubicle, and down onto the seat.

"I _could_  stay!"

He gently rubbed his hand over Gerard's belly.

"No, you need to go before he gets angrier."

"Alright, but please be careful, and if you're not through in ten minutes, I'm coming back…okay?"

"Alright Frankie."

Frank leaned in and kissed Gerard's clammy forehead.

"I love you."

He smiled softly.

"Try not to forget that today. I know this will be hard.. It will be hard on me too; not being able to hold you and kiss you like I want to, but we'll get through this. You just have to remember how much I love you,  okay baby?"

"Yes Frankie, I love you too."

Gerard smiled softly up at Frank. Frank stared into Gerard's eyes for a moment, then turned to leave. At the door, he looked back.

"I'll explain to the Commander why you are still in here. Don't worry, okay?

* * *

The Commander knew what was wrong with the handmaiden.

"That bitch better not talk."

 "He won't, I'll make sure of it."

The Commander was pinned to the wall by two if the Governor’s goons.

"The wife is coming."

They dropped the Commander quickly and he straightened his suit out.

Frank rounded the corner toward the dining room and found his husband, the governor and the other men, whose names he couldn't recall, stood in what appeared to be a rather tense silence.

"Gentlemen. If dinner has been served, I certainly was not expecting you to wait on _me_! Don't want your food to get cold, do you?"

He asked, walking to the Commander's side with a smile on his face.

"Dear, why don't you show our guests to the table, I'm going to freshen up a bit."

 Frank nodded.

"Of course."

He turned to the Governor and the other men.

"This way gentlemen."

Then he led the way to the dining room.

The Commander watched them go and then headed to the bathroom.

Gerard was finishing up in the shower when the door opened.

"That you Fr..."

The curtain flew open and Gerard covered his mouth in shock. The Commander grabbed Gerard by the throat.

"Now you listen here bitch. I don't know how you got knocked up, but I know it isn't mine. I also know you realize who those men are and you will stay quiet about it."

Gerard's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Good."

The Commander looked at Gerard's naked body and smirked.

"You still look fuckable. I may be visiting you tonight sweetheart."

The Commander left the room and Gerard threw up.

* * *

Frank was eating his Eggplant Parmesan quietly when Gerard finally arrived at the table, and took his seat to Frank's left.

"Are you feeling better now?"

Frank asked, careful to keep his tone neutral.

"Yes Mistress, thank you for your concern."

Frank nodded, but noticed that Gerard didn't meet his eye; not even for a second. He frowned slightly, then addressed him again.

"Do you think you can eat? You really should if you can."

"Of course he can eat. He has to take care of our baby dear."

Gerard tried not to shake as he lifted his fork to his mouth."

Everyone at the table ignored him."

"So do you have a name yet?"

"Yes, and do you know what you are having Citizen Frank?"

"Well..."

Frank spoke to an older man with possibly the most ridiculous mustache he'd ever seen.

"…we do know that it is a boy, but we have not settled on a name yet. In fact, the Commander and I have not even had a chance to discuss names yet, though I do have a few that I am fond of."

Gerard continued to force himself to eat as he was ignored during the conversation. He had forgotten what it was like since the last six months he has been with Frank.

"Frank..."

He said quietly under his breath. He missed sitting together and eating and having conversations. He tried to hold back his tears and keep eating.

Frank turned his head, hearing the frail voice, and saw Gerard was even paler than before.

"Gerard, are you okay? You don't look so good. Here, let me take you back to your room."

He turned to address the other men around the table.

"If you would excuse us gentlemen. Gerard is feeling unwell, and needs to lie down. I am going to escort him back to his room, and I'll be back once he is settled."

Frank stood and helped Gerard to his feet.

"Nonsense Citizen Frank, let the maid deal with the handmaiden."

"Yes Dear, let them take care of it, we have guests."

"Now now gentlemen."

Frank tsked. He knew he was pushing it, but right now, he didn't care.

"This is _my_  child's welfare we're talking about. Do you _really_  think I can just leave it to the maid?"

He raised a challenging eyebrow at the men. He was _not_  going to back down.

"Sorry Citizen Frank, please excuse my thoughtlessness. Of course you should be concerned about your unborn child."

Frank nodded once, then placed his left hand on the small of Gerard's back to steady him, and held the younger man's right hand in his own. He noted that Gerard was holding his stomach with his other hand, and worried that he was in pain, but decided to wait until he had him back in his room to ask. Slowly, as Gerard seemed unsteady on his feet, Frank led him from the dining room and up the stairs toward his bedroom. Halfway up, he asked.

"It wasn't the iced tea…was it?"

He could tell it was something more.

"I guess not."

Frank helped Gerard into his room, and onto his bed, then shut the door and returned to his side, gently taking his hand.

"Talk to me baby. You know you can trust me. Tell me what's _really_  going on."

"I just didn't expect to see so many people here tonight. I guess it was overwhelming."

Frank shook his head slightly.

"That's not it!.. I can tell there's more."

He stroked Gerard's shaking hand.

"Whatever it is, please, _please_  tell me?  I can't help you unless I know what's wrong."

"I'm tired Frankie, just let me rest please."

Gerard knew he would need all his energy when the Commander visited tonight. Frank sighed, leaning down to softly kiss Gerard's forehead.

"I will, when you're honest with me."

Gerard started to cry. Frank scooped Gerard up into his arms and held him close.

"Don't cry baby, please? I just want you to be happy! Just, just tell me what's wrong.. _Please_?"

"I really need sleep."

"I, I know!"

Frank relented, sighing deeply.

"I'll let you rest, but I'll be back later to check on you, okay?"

"Okay."

 Frank kissed his head and tucked him in. He walked to the door.

"Frankie?"

Frank turned back, his hand on the doorknob.

"Yes baby?"

"I love you."

Gerard wanted Frank to know him to know, cause after tonight he had a feeling he would not be the same. Frank returned to the bedside and crouched down to come eye to eye with Gerard. He gently stroked the younger man's hair from his face.

"I love you too my darling. So _very_ much."

He leaned in and kissed Gerard's soft pink lips.

"Sleep now. I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay."

Gerard smiled and Frank smiled softly back, then stood and headed out of the room, and back downstairs to the dining room, though, by this point, he'd almost completely lost his appetite.

"How is the handmaiden?"

"Sick."

Frank muttered, distractedly.

"Ah, well that is normal of course."

The Governor drank his wine.

"Sweetheart, the Governor's wife wants to go out with you tonight. I think it would be good for you to get out."

Frank shook his head slightly.

"I'm sorry. But Gerard needs me here right now."

"Nonsense, he will be fine. I will keep watch and I can call you if anything happens."

The tone that the Commander used was one that should not be dismissed. Frank looked down at his hands, his eyebrows furrowing in consternation.

"Yessir. Of course."

"Wonderful, you can leave with us then."

The Governor called for his car and the four gentlemen started to grab their coats.

Frank sighed.

"I will just go fetch my coat."

He headed toward the stairs.

"How long will they be out?"

"Knowing my wife a while. I am giving him money to gamble and he has an addiction."

"Great, plenty of time."

"You gonna get reacquainted with Gerard?"

"Oh yes."

"I plan on giving my handmaiden a little ride as well."

The two men snickered as they waited for Frank to return.

* * *

Frank grabbed his coat quickly, then slipped back into Gerard's room. He went to the bedside and placed his hand on the sleeping man's shoulder, shaking him slightly.

"Gerard? Gerard, wake up."

Gerard didn't stir.

"Sweetheart, let's go."

"One second!"

Frank called back, before softly kissing Gerard's cheek.

"I'll be back as soon as I can baby."

He whispered, then quietly left the room, closing the door softly behind him. Heading down the stairs, he saw the others waiting for him in the entrance way.

"I'm sorry. Just needed to freshen up."

He murmured as he stepped off the last stair.

"Of course, we always want to look our best."

One of the guys opened the door for Frank.

"Ladies first."

 

Frank _hated_ that, but simply nodded, and stepped out into the cool night air.

 

*

*

*

Gerard was miserable and wishing for death. Not to long after he fell asleep the Commander came in and did exactly what Gerard said he would, only it was infinitely worse. He knew that Frank would not save him, even if he could hear him. That was fixed though by the gag that was making red bleeding lines on the sides of his mouth. The Commander pushed back inside him for the third time. He guess that man that were shooting blanks had the ability to get it up quicker, or it was a drug of some kind, cause the Commander came in his mouth four times before gagging him and his body was covered in cum and blood.

"I thought you would be *grunt* useless being fat, but I guess one a whore always a whore huh Gee?"

Gerard was passed tears. He had cried all he could and was just numb now. He was right; he would not survive this night. The Commander was going to kill him or the baby. The idea of losing Frank's child hurt more than the Commander pushing in completely dry. More than the blood that coated his thighs. More than the heartache of his own death, He now wished for it though. Maybe he should anger the Commander enough that he would kill Gerard before he killed the baby. The Commander came again and collapsed over Gerard's back.

"This sucks, I want to fuck you on your back, but I can't stand that thing in the way. Maybe I should just cut it out and fuck you till your dead from the blood loss."

Guess he did still have tears left because a wail left Gerard's body that sounded anything, but human and he prayed to the cruel God that allowed this kind of treatment of his creations that someone heard him...but he doubted it very much. 

* * *

Frank was fuming! He'd told the other wife, a primped and preened young man called Jasper,  that he didn't want to be out late!  He'd told him that he'd had enough and he'd told him in no uncertain words that he wanted to return home!.. Jasper laughed and told him to lighten up and have fun, then he'd thrown a bag of gambling chips at Frank, and sauntered off to the roulette table. Frank rolled his eyes, then looked at the chips. There was about $1500 worth in the bag, so Frank decided to make his own way home. Cashing out the chips, he left the casino and headed over to the car they'd arrived in. The driver was leaning against the hood, with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, which he quickly threw away when he saw Frank approach. He straightened himself up and put a smile on his face.

"You having a good time ma'am?"

Frank scowled.

"No! I'm not!"

"Oh! I'm sorry to hear that  Is there anything I can do to help?"

Frank smiled slightly.

"Actually, yes, there is!"

The driver raised an eyebrow, and Frank held up the wad of bank notes.

"This is $500! It's yours if you drive me home, right now!"

The driver smirked.

"Can't say no to that!"

He moved to the rear door and opened it.

"Ma'am."

Frank frowned.

"There's an extra $100 if you stop with the ma'am shit, and call me Frank! I'm not a fucking woman! I _hate_ that shit!"

"Whatever you say… Frank."

Frank climbed in and settled in his seat as the driver got behind the wheel and started the engine.

"I'll have you home in ten minutes Frank."

"Thank you."

The driver was right, and ten minutes later, they pulled up outside Frank's home. Frank pulled $100 from his own wallet and added it to the bundle, then handed it over.

"Thank you for this, and if Jasper, or anyone else complains, tell them I insisted."

"I will."

The driver smiled, stuffing the money into his inside jacket pocket.

"Thank you again. Have a good night, Frank."

"You too. Night!.

Frank got out of the car and headed inside. When he stepped through the front door, he just _knew_ that something was amiss. The house was dark and quiet, except for what sounded like distant crying. Frank's blood ran cold as he sprinted up the stairs towards Gerard's bedroom.

* * *

*slap*

"One more fucking sound out of you bitch..."

Gerard hit the floor hard. He could feel the sting on his cheek and the cut widen on the right side of his mouth. The Commander grabbed his hair and shoved his face into the carpet scraping it across the rough surface and adding to the pain and misery. He wished he was still in the bedroom, but they were in the Commander's Study now.

"Look at you slut, even after fucking you and cumming in you so many times, you are still like a tight bitch in heat."

The Commander completely failed to notice that Gerard had never gotten hard the entire time. Gerard was grateful for this. He didn't want this man to think that he was enjoying any of this. Once again the Commander came, but this time he pulled out and came all over Gerard's back. The Commander's phone rang.

"Yeah, I'm almost done. Meet you at the usual place. Make sure the hole is deep enough."

Gerard knew this was it. He would never have his baby. He would never hold him and sing to him and teach him how to paint. Gerard shed the last of the tears in his body. Some for the loss of the child and the rest for Frank.

" 'ank-k-kie."

* * *

"Gerard."

Frank called as he opened the bedroom door. The room was empty. Trashed. And there was blood on the floor, and the sheets!

"Gee!"

Frank sobbed. Hearing the crying again, he checked the bathroom, but only found one of the maids, who was sat on the floor, sobbing.

"Millie, what happened here? What's wrong?"

The maid looked up.

"I don't know mistress!  I came to check on the handmaiden, and I found all that…blood!"

She sniffed.

"I don't know where he is!"

Frank bit his lip and held in his own tears.

"It's late Millie. Go to bed now, I'll find him, and I'll get this cleaned up. Don't worry."

Millie shook her head.

"I'll clean it up. It's my job after all!"

Frank held a hand out to her and pulled her to her feet.

"No Millie. I insist! Go to bed, okay?"

Millie sighed.

"Of course mistress."

She curtsied, then left the room. Frank took one quick look around the red stained room, then left, leaving the door open, and ran down the hall and straight towards the Commander's study, knowing that his husband was more likely there, than their bedroom, and figuring that he would know where Gerard was. Frank thought that maybe Gerard went into early labor, or, <I>God forbid</I>, started to miscarry, and had been rushed to hospital.. That would explain the blood!

* * *

The Commander was dressed now and cleaned up the evidence in his study. He had untied the handmaiden, who had passed out and was lying on the sofa with something to protect the leather of course. The Commander did not put him up there so he would be comfortable, no it would just be easier to lift him and carry him out the secret entrance when he got the call that the car was here. Meanwhile he was calling the center to get another handmaiden.

"Yes yes, poor thing. He just could not handle the idea that he was losing the baby."

The Commander looked at his nails.

"Of course we will handle it discretely on our end."

Gerard stirred a bit at the sound and realized he was not bound anymore.

"So I will see you tomorrow, oh and what is the name of the handmaiden?"

Gerard opened his eyes a crack just in time to see the leer on the Commander's face.

"Mikey...I like it."

Gerard gasped alerting the Commander to his presence again.

"Have to go now, thank you. Bye."

The Commander hung up the phone and stood up.

"Welcome back bitch, although you won't be here for long."

"Mikey."

"Oh you heard that, yeah, that is the fresh meat's name I will be getting tomorrow after I dump your sorry ass into a ditch where no one will find you among the forgotten dead."

"M-M-My Broth-th-ther."

The Commander looked at the handmaiden and then laughed.

"Really? Well that is an occasion to celebrate. I will have destroyed you and then get a crack at your brother. How lucky could I get?"

The Commander continued to laugh and Gerard started crying again.

* * *

The Commander's study was at the opposite end of the large house from Gerard's bedroom, but Frank ran all the way there, and burst into the room without knocking.

"Dear, have you seen the..."

His voice failed his at the sight that met his eyes.

"F-Francis?"

Frank stumbled forward, feeling his legs turning to jello.

"What have you _done_?"

The Commander tried to school his face as he faced his wife.

"Oh sweetheart, I thought you were going to be out later. I didn't want you to witness this act of cowardliness. Once again this ungrateful handmaiden was trying to ruin out chance at happiness. I caught him trying to abort the child with a sharp object inside of him. I was just on the phone with the Detention center to have an ambulance arrive so that he can go to the hospital and see if he damaged the baby. Then they said they would induce labor and he would be punished in accordance to the law for attempted murder or if the baby is harmed, murder in the first degree."

"NO!"

Frank shouted, anger flooding his system.

"No more lies Francis!  I've heard enough!"

He walked quickly to Gerard's side and crouched down, brushing the younger man's hair from his frightened and tear-soaked face, and offering him a small, reassuring smile, before turning to face his husband again.

" _You_  did this! Just admit it!"

"How dare you speak to me like that! The am the Commander and you will hold your tongue and know your place woman!"

"I'M NOT A FUCKING WOMAN!"

Frank roared.

"I'm a _m an _and you  _fuckin_ ' know that!"

He spat through gritted teeth, his eyes ablaze with rage. The Commander walked up to Frank and slapped him hard.

"You may be a man physically, but in this house and in our marriage bed, you are the _woman_  and you better get used to that roll...otherwise, I can find out how good a handmaiden you can be."

"Why you piece of shit!"

Frank hissed before bringing his knee up hard into the Commander's crotch, and watching his face crumple as he dropped to his knees.

"I wish I'd never laid eyes on you!"

He spat, before turning and rushing back to Gerard's side.

"I'm right, aren't I, he did this?"

He asked quietly, but urgently.

"Ungrateful bitch. I should have left you in the line to get stuck with the needle."

The Commander rolled on the ground clutching his nuts. Frank looked back at him and scowled.

"It might've been preferable to having to put up with you!"

He looked back at Gerard.

"Gerard tell me. It _was_  him, wasn't it!"

Gerard was crying and muttering to himself the same thing over and over again.

"No not Mikey, please God no."

Frank looked into Gerard's eyes, and realized that he wasn't getting through. He turned to the Commander.

"What did you do to him, and no bullshit, _Francis_!"

"I treated him like the whore he is. That child is not mine. He could not have gotten pregnant from the last ritual. It was impossible. He cheated on me and slept with the doctor."

"Why do you say it's not yours?"

Frank asked, genuinely curious as to whether the Commander believed the whole _holy ritual_  thing, or not. Cos if he did, he was _clearly_  insane!

"God would never gift such an ungrateful servant. There us no other explanation."

Frank advanced toward the Commander.

"God has nothing to do with the experiment!"

Frank hissed.

"And it wasn't the damn doctor that got him pregnant, asshole!"

The Commander was in shock. Did his wife arrange this out of desperation for a child?

"How do you know? What, did you arrange another sperm donor?"

"No!"

Frank said clearly.

" _I_  am the father!"

"WHAT!?"

The Commander grabbed Frank fast and brought him to his knees after punching him in the face

"You are the fucking whore and you will now join your slut in eternal slumber and I will think of you as I destroy his brother tomorrow!"

Frank gasped out, grabbing at his nose as blood flooded down his face. It was _definitely_  broken.

"Y-You s-son of a b-bitch!"

Frank choked out, tasting blood as it ran down his throat.

The Commander's desk buzzer sounded.

"There is your ride bitch."

He grabbed Gerard and threw him on his stomach and stomped on his back making him scream.

"Please...my baby!"

Frank leaped up to his feet and tackled the Commander from the side, sending him crashing into his desk.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!"

 

The Commander was shocked his docile wife had this much strength. He hit the desk and his hidden draw popped where he kept his gun. The Commander started.to scramble for it. Frank saw it too, his eyes going wide as he tried to beat the bastard to his goal. Gerard groaned as he tried to push himself off the floor. He saw his lover and his rapist grappling on the desk. Frank's fingers were inches away from the gun. If he could just stretch a little more. The Commander kneed Frank in the balls.

"Omfh!"

Frank doubled over, all hope of reaching the gun first- gone

"No!"

Gerard cried out as Frank hit the floor. He went to crawl over.

"Stop right there."

Gerard looked up and saw the gun pointed at him.

"N-No please!?"

Frank found himself begging. The Commander laughed.

"You are pathetic. You are no better than him. I should have had you made a handmaiden long ago."

"So you could lie to whoever was your wife and promise a baby that you don't want and can't make."

 "You shut the fuck up bitch."

Gerard suddenly found courage where there was none.

"No! Tell him. Tell Frankie how you have been shooting blanks for years and been using the excuse to cheat on him and rape dozens of men."

" .would watch your tongue boy."

Gerard was past caring. He was going to die with Frank knowing the truth.

"Tell him about your partner...the Governor and his buddies. Tell him you let them gang rape me and then expected me to be gone when you got back from your fuck fest...excuse me important meeting, to find a new victim and..."

 "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The Commander brought the guns sight down and across the handmaiden's face. He then began to pistol whip him. Frank scrambled back to his feet, and was about to tackle the Commander again, when something caught his eye. There was a second gun in the drawer! Staggering over, one hand still clutching his balls, Frank grabbed the gun out, checked that it was loaded, and took off the safety.

"Oh Francis?"

Frank called, in a slightly mad, sing-songy voice as he levelled the gun at the Commanders back. The Commander had the gun poised in the air ready for another strike on the helpless cowering handmaiden when he looked up. Frank giggled, showing teeth stained red.

"Put down the gun, Francis."

"Don't do anything stupid Dear."

Frank shook his head feverishly, his eyes wide and lips spread in a psychotic grin.

"I ain't your _Dear_ …Dear."

He giggled.

"Put down ya gun."

The Commander leveled the gun at Gerard's stomach.

"You put yours down Dear."

Frank snarled.

"I _said_  I ain't your fucking DEAR!"

He hollered, aiming for the Commander's head and squeezing the trigger a fraction, just not enough for it to fire. The Commander pushed his gun into Gerard's stomach more.

"You don't have the guts to kill me."

"Why don't ya point that gun my way, and we'll find out."

The Commander smirked.

"Nah, I think I’ll keep it right here."

Frank shook his head.

"You know you _really_  are stupid. You've been away too long, Francis and I was nervous here alone, see, so I had security cameras put in every room. You are  _sooooo_  busted!"

Frank giggled again, glancing intentionally to the bookcase behind the Commander.

"What? No, you couldn’t have. I would have had to authorize it!"

Frank grinned.

"I'm your wife Francis, _Dear_!"

Frank mocked, sweetly.

"I explained who you are and that you were away on _very_  important business, and the security firm was _more_  than happy to help!"

"H-H-How long?"

The Commander began to shake.

"Ooh, quite some time now."

Frank smirked.

"B-B-Before Gerard?"

The Commander was really shaking now.

"Yyyup!"

Frank popped the p!

"Then...why? Why did you let me continue?"

The Commander was really confused now. Frank shook his head sadly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I had all the film stored unless something happened. I haven't watched it, but I have hour upon hour of footage, and I gave express instructions to the people who are storing it, to deliver it to the authorities if anything should ever happen to me."

He grinned.

"I have to check in with them weekly."

"Well..."

The Commander knew it was over. He knew he was caught and everyone would see the footage and he would be disgraced and hung.

"...since I am dead anyway, I'm going to take Gerard and your baby with me."

The Commander looked back at Gerard and began to pull back the trigger.

"NO!"

Gerard surged up with the last of his strength and knocked the Commander on his back. It was then that the gun went off. Frank yelped as a sharp pain went through his chest, and he stumbled backwards. He looked down, wide eyed, and watched the red stain spread across his shirt.

"Oh shit!"

He muttered, before shaking his attention back to Gerard and the Commander, and levelling his gun once again. But his hand was shaky, and his vision was starting to blur.

"Frankie!"

Gerard grabbed the gun from the Commander just as the door opened.

"What is going on here?!"

"The handmaiden's gone crazy! He shot my wife and how he is trying to shoot me!"

"That's a lie! He tried to kill my baby!"

Gerard continued to point the gun at the Commander while the guns of the officers were pointed at him.

Frank's head was spinning as he dropped to his knees.

"The, The C-Commander's l-ly…!"

He stuttered out, before everything went black, and he landed face down on the carpet.


	8. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Honey, I'm home!"
> 
> With a huge grin spread right across his face he waited.
> 
> "Frankie."
> 
> Frank was pulled into a tight hug...well as tight as he could be with a six month pregnant belly in the way.
> 
> "We missed you daddy."
> 
> Frank grinned, hugging back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Another story comes to a close. Hope you guys enjoyed it! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: Ten Years Later***_

"Good evening viewers. Our top story for tonight is of course the fifth anniversary of the end of the great war. Five years ago today, The Commander, or as he preferred to be addressed, Frank had broken the slave ring known as the Handmaiden’s Tale. Many can still remember when men were forced to take injections that made it possible for them to conceive. Because the population was dwindling from the war, this seemed like an ideal solution, but under this umbrella of hope, hid a sinister plot to exploit these men and use them in a variety of different ways. Frank discovered this plot and together with his handmaiden at the time, brought down a tyrant...but at a heavy price. The handmaiden, who was heavy with his child was a sad casualty as Frank's former husband and the former Commander, caused the handmaiden to go into early labor. Neither mother nor child survived.

Frank now lives in a remote area where he keeps his private life separate from his duties as the new Commander. Since his ascension, he has abolished the Handmaiden Tale and made it so that any male who wanted to be able to conceive could make that decision on their own. Thank you Commander and now to Bob with the sports...Bob?"

"Thank you Ray, tonight in sports..."

Gerard turned the TV off and sighed. He looked at the clock. Frank should be home soon.

* * *

It had been a long day, and Frank just wanted to get home to his family. He'd picked up pizza on the way, and was just about to leave the town when he spotted the mother and baby shop. Grinning, he pulled over and got out of his truck. He went in and looked at all the teddy bears and bassinets, all the prams and baby gowns. They had all they really needed, of course, but you can _never_ have too many stuffed animals. Not in Frank's opinion, anyway. Walking along the aisle, he spotted a large, brown and white fluffy dog, and he just had to buy it. Once he'd paid, which was a trial in and of itself, as both the cashier, _and_  the man at the front of the queue, both wanted his autograph, and a photo, and to thank him personally, and it's fair to say that what _should've been_  a ten minute stop, ended up being closer to thirty, but he was given a permanent discount card that he could use in the shop whenever he liked so it wasn't a total waste of time, and he did get the dog! Getting back in his truck, with the dog riding shotgun, Frank finally headed home. They would just have to reheat the pizza. Pulling up outside their secluded hillside cabin, Frank turned off the engine, picked up the dog, and headed inside. Opening the front door, he called out…

"Honey, I'm home!"

With a huge grin spread right across his face he waited.

"Frankie."

Frank was pulled into a tight hug...well as tight as he could be with a six month pregnant belly in the way.

"We missed you daddy."

Frank grinned, hugging back.

"Hi Mikes. You had a good day?"

"No cause Gee ate all the ice cream."

Mikey pouted and crossed his arms over his belly.

"That's not true!"

Gerard called from the lounge.

"Mikey got up in the middle of the night and finished it off! He doesn't remember! He just remembers the bowl I had last night for dessert."

"Come now."

Frank cooed, guiding Mikey toward Gerard's voice.

"Please don't fight."

He grinned when he saw Gerard, crossing over to kiss his lips.

"I brought home pizza!!"

"But I wannnnt ice cream!"

Mikey continued to pout, even though one could clearly see he was affected by the smell of the pizza in the air.

Frank rolled his eyes fondly.

"I'll tell you what Mikes. If you clear your plate, I'll go get you ice cream afterward, okay?"

"Okay Frankie."

Mikey kisses Frank's cheek and then heads into the dining room.

"He has been a handful all day."

Gerard collapsed in in Frank's arms.

"Was I this bad when I was pregnant with Avery?"

"Worse."

Frank smirked, but softly kissed Gerard's pale pink lips and brushed his hair back from his face, cupping his cheeks for a moment.

"But you were a kitten when you were pregnant with Brian."

He kissed Gerard's nose and grinned.

"I kind of had to be...remember?"

Gerard mind pulled in on himself remembering that dark time in his life where he nearly died...along with Brian. In fact to the public, that is what happened. They also knew that Frank had rescued his younger brother and in honor of his fallen love, he had taken Mikey in. Eventually they fell in love and married and _had_ Brian and then Avery.  According to the world Mikey brought Frank back from the brink of his depression. In actuality, it had only been a year since Frank and Mikey had been together. Mikey was afraid of angering Gerard to admit that he had fallen for his brother's lover, but Gerard was very understanding and gave them both permission to be together. Now Mikey was with his first child.

"I'm sorry."

Frank murmured, softly.

"I didn't mean to upset you baby."

"I know, its okay."

Gerard kisses him lightly.

"Can we eaaaattttt now?"

Frank looked over to where Mikey was sat waiting at the table already, and smiled.

"Ok Mikes, we're coming."

He wrapped one arm around Gerard's waist and they headed to eat.

 

*

*

*

"I'm going to bed you two."

Mikey hugged Gerard and kissed Frank.

"Will you be joining me soon?"

"Sure Hun.."

Frank smiled as he returned the kiss.

"We'll be through in a little bit."

"Okay."

Mikey yawned and waddled off scratching his head with one hand and his ass with another. Gerard giggled.

"How does he manage to be that adorable?"

"Guess it just runs in your family, baby."

Frank winked.

"Come; let me show you what I got."

He led Gerard to the closet by the front door and opened it.

"Oh Frankie! It’s so cute!"

"So you think Mikey will like her?"

Frank asked, hopefully.

"Oh yes, he will love her!"

Gerard smiled and jumped in his arms. Frank held Gerard to him, and softly kissed his neck, breathing in his uniquely <I>Gerard</I> scent.

"I love you baby."

He murmured, softly.

"Let's go to bed."

"Yeah."

Gerard walked with Frank to the bedroom.

"Oh sweetheart, can you grab my hairbrush from the bathroom."

"Sure baby."

Frank kissed Gerard's cheek, and then walked into their ensuite, clicking on the light. There on the vanity, was deodorants, moisturizers, body sprays and aftershave. There were all their toothbrushes, each in its own cup, and the toothpaste that they shared. And there were all of their hair brushes, and sat right next to Gerard's, in the center of the vanity, in plain view, was a small white plastic stick. Frank felt his heart jump in his chest when he saw it, and reached out with trembling fingers. Picking it up, Frank turned it carefully over, and peered down at the small digital screen. Just one word was there… _PREGNANT_

"YES!"

Frank ran back into the bedroom with the stick still in his hand and dived onto the bed between Gerard and Mikey, with the biggest grin possible on his face.

"Mommy!"

He grinned, pulling Gerard in for a kiss.

"We did it again!"

"We sure have baby, and hopefully this time I can give you a little girl?"

"Well..."

Frank hummed, snuggling down happily between the brothers, a hand rested on each of their stomachs.

"…if not this time, there's always the next."

"Yeah. Night Frankie."

"Night baby. Night honey."

He kissed both of his boys gently, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 


End file.
